Mein Kleiner Herz
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Chiara, amoureuse d'un soldat allemand et violemment réprimée par la France. De Ludwig, envoyé dans l'horreur d'Auschwitz et jugé pour crimes contre l'humanité. De Francis, condamné à mort pour avoir collaboré. D'Alfred, amoureux d'un homme communiste en plein maccarthysme. De ces gens coupables et condamnés qui essayent de se reconstruire. Germano, Multipairing
1. Fouiller dans les ruines

_Bon alors qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ? Bah écoutez après le socialisme en Allemagne en 1875 et la Drôle de Guerre qui cependant n'a fait rire personne (#perlesdubac), la logique a voulu que je m'attaque à la Seconde._

 _Cette histoire est TRÈS longue alors je l'ai coupée en quatre parties. Je publierais tous les samedis._

 _Ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction_ Le crépuscule avant la nuit _se rendront compte que c'est exactement la même histoire mais complètement différente parce qu'elle n'est pas du même point de vue. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir lu les deux._

 _Ensuite, petit avertissement parce que le rating M est pas là pour décorer le sapin de Noël : Y a des sujets sensibles, style la guerre, l'antisémitisme, les problèmes psychologiques style culpabilité/suicide et la déportation des juifs, et surtout un avertissement pour le langage (vous vous attendiez à quoi avec Romano en personnage principal ?)_

 _Enfin, pour le petit discours habituel, Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas._

 _Concernant les pairings, ce sera un bon gros GerMano en LARGE DOMINANTE. Ensuite, beaucoup trop pour être énumérés parce que vous allez voir, y a du monde, votre OTP sera forcément dans la liste._

 _Alors pour mettre les choses au clair, voici, par ordre d'apparition :_

 _Chiara = Nyo Romano_

 _Lucie = Monaco_

 _Romeo = Rome (oui bah on sait jamais)_

 _Felicia = Nyo Italie_

 _Francesca = 2p Nyo France_

 _Lizzie = Surnom de Elizaveta, et donc Hongrie_

 _Alicia = Britannia_

 _Burkhard = Germanie_

 _Anneliese = Nyo Autriche_

 _Gabriel = Luxembourg_

 _Emma = Belgique_

 _EUH ATTENDEZ FUYEZ PAS. Même si vous n'aimez pas les Nyos, oubliez l'univers canon d'Hetalia. Laissez-leur une chance de vous plaire.  
_

 _Et enfin, je vous laisse tranquilles avec votre pop corn et vos lunettes 3d. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **25 août 1944**

Chiara soupira en sortant de l'appartement, se confrontant à la rue sauvage, qui n'attendait qu'un signe pour que tout le monde se jette sur tout le monde. L'air était lourd et chaud, et pourtant, la jeune femme avait enfilé des collants, la veste de son frère Francis par dessus sa robe et avait posé un mouchoir en dentelle contre son nez et sa bouche. Bon réflexe. Les allemands étaient partis et la Résistance s'était emparée de la ville pendant la nuit, et elle avait entendu des coups de feux jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Des groupements de cadavres miliciens (dont son frère Francis ne faisait pas partie, ce qui lui tira un soupir de soulagement), de collabos et même de soldats allemands gisaient sur le sol et contre les murs, entourés de mares de sang plus ou moins conséquentes. La chaleur augmentait les mauvaises odeurs des cadavres, ce qui expliquait que l'italienne ait pris la précaution d'emporter un mouchoir.

Et pourtant, même si le calme semblait être revenu, elle ne se sentait toujours pas en sécurité. Mais ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle restait enfermée chez elle sans rien faire, il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle respire, qu'elle marche, putain de merde, Lucie n'allait pas la garder prisonnière toute sa foutue vie.

Des cris sur sa droite la firent brusquement sursauter. Un nouvel attroupement de gens s'était formé, autour d'une seule et même victime, visiblement pour la frapper. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Chiara se sentit bouillir de colère et accourut pour intervenir. Le régime de Vichy était tombé et la guerre était finie, bon sang. Elle n'acceptera jamais qu'une femme se fasse maltraiter de la sorte parce qu'elle était seule et faible, et son mari sûrement mort ou prisonnier quelque part.

 **« Eh, bande de bâtards ! Relâchez-la tout de suite !**

 **\- C'est une collabo** , lui répondit une voix enjouée de petite fille qui participait visiblement au lynchage avec entrain, ce qui affligea encore plus l'italienne. Son regard croisa celui de la victime, en position fœtale sur le sol, les bras enroulés autour de sa tête pour se protéger des coups, tremblante. Chiara repoussa violemment un homme qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de matraque.

 **\- Non mais vous allez pas bien ou quoi ?! Vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ? Foutez-lui la paix ! Vous avez aucun honneur pour vous attaquer à une femme sans défense.  
**

 **\- Eh mais c'est Chiara Vargas Bonnefoy !** S'exclama une voix vers l'arrière du groupement.

En sentant tous les regards se tourner vers elle puis s'assombrir, Chiara se sentit tout de suite mal, comme si elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. La femme qui se faisait martyriser quelques temps plus tôt se releva brusquement, dirigeant son regard vers Chiara et la poussant en arrière.

 **\- Fuyez ! J'ai été obligée de vous dénoncer, ils vous feront pas de cadeau… Partez… »**

Elle se refit brusquement frapper et termina à nouveau au sol, au bord de l'évanouissement, alors que Chiara eut un mouvement de recul. La panique commença à faire surface. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, pourtant, de quoi avait-elle pu être dénoncée ? Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour s'enfuir, un homme l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux. Elle se débattit aussitôt.

 **« Lâchez-moi putain, vaffanculo, figglio di puttana !**

La gifle violente qu'elle se prit la propulsa au sol. Elle foudroya son agresseur du regard, se tenant la joue. Le type en question s'agenouilla devant elle avec un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

 **\- Tu sais qu'il nous a donné du fil à retordre ? Ton frère, Francis. Un vrai connard de milicien, il a arrêté ma tante, ma mère et ma sœur et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est juifs. Est-ce une raison suffisante, selon toi ?**

 **\- Je… Je comprend rien à ce que vous dites putain…**

 **\- Ta gueule.**

Un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre plia l'italienne en deux, et elle consentit finalement à se taire pour laisser parler ce gros stronzo.

 **\- Je l'ai cherché partout pour lui faire payer ses monstruosités. Sauf que quelqu'un le protège mais t'en fais pas, je tarderais pas à savoir qui c'est. Et devinez sur qui je tombe, ce matin ? Chiara Vargas Bonnefoy, sa chère sœur bien aimée.**

Il cracha au sol, près de la tête de Chiara, avant d'ajouter :

 **\- La pute de Ludwig Beilschmidt. Le jackpot. »**

Puis il l'obligea à se relever, la prenant brusquement par l'épaule, sous les cris euphoriques des autres. Et c'est là que Chiara devina sans problème qu'elle était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. C'était donc ça, la fameuse chose horrible dont elle avait été accusée. Sa liaison avec Ludwig.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se débattit encore plus violemment, malgré les coups qu'on lui mettait aléatoirement dans la tête, le ventre, les jambes, pour la calmer. Lorsqu'elle termina à bout de forces, épuisée et du sang coulant de son nez et sa bouche, on l'obligea à s'asseoir à même le sol avec l'autre femme.

L'attroupement de leurs persécuteurs s'écarta ensuite pour laisser passer un autre homme. Avec des ciseaux. Et un rasoir.

 **« Non… Putain… »**

Elle sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues, sous l'effet de l'humiliation, la honte, la fatigue, la peur. Quand les premières mèches de ses beaux cheveux tombèrent au sol, elle ferma violemment les yeux.

Là tout de suite, elle voulait juste mourir.

* * *

 **10 juillet 1939**

Chiara n'avait jamais aimé les vacances en famille, dans son village de naissance au sud de la Sicile. Notamment parce qu'elle y retrouvait sa sœur jumelle, Felicia. Une boule de bonne humeur et d'énergie, mais dont la complicité avec sa jumelle avait été, au fil du temps, ébranlée puis rayée par la jalousie, le favoritisme et la rancoeur. Felicia était de loin la petite préférée de leur grand-père Romeo. Pour les beaux yeux de la plus rayonnante des deux sœurs, il donnait tout. Il lui avait payé ses études en Toscane, du primaire jusqu'à la bourse monstrueuse de l'Académie des Beaux Arts de Venise. Surnommée la disciple de Michel-Ange à cause de son style particulier, Felicia peignait bien, et son talent était reconnu. Chiara avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de cette sœur trop parfaite ; trop mauvais caractère pour plaire à la gente masculine, trop nulle en arts pour faire des études, trop asociale pour vivre avec les autres.

Dans la joyeuse famille Vargas Bonnefoy, il y avait aussi les aînés : Francis et Lucie. Les quatre enfants étaient issus de la même mère mais d'un père différent ; français pour les deux premiers enfants, et italien pour les jumelles. Et là aussi, Francis et Lucie évoluaient, faisaient la fierté de Romeo qui les avait pris sous son aile et excellaient ; Lucie faisait des études de médecine pour être infirmière de guerre et Francis allait succéder à son père dans la vente de vin, au domaine de la branche Bonnefoy de la famille. Seule Chiara en savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Elle n'avait aucun talent, ou si elle en avait un, elle n'en savait rien et on en la poussait pas à l'exploiter.

Voilà pourquoi ce pique nique familial, elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie d'y assister. Mais elle se forçait. La petite famille était réunie au bord d'un lac dans une jolie forêt près de la luxueuse propriété des Vargas. Chiara aidait Lucie à déplier la nappe pour l'étendre au sol afin qu'ils puissent y déposer le repas, et Felicia sautillait partout en babillant. C'était son mariage à venir avec un type quelconque issu de la principauté de Seborga qu'on fêtait.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis sur la nappe, Francis s'appliquant à découper des parts de pizza égales, Romeo releva brusquement la tête pour s'intéresser à Chiara.

 **« Et toi, mia bambina, quand est-ce que tu nous ramèneras un homme à la maison ?**

La brune se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, se sentant rougir lorsque tous les regards, surtout celui insistant de Felicia, furent tournés dans sa direction. Elle l'aurait envoyé chier avec plaisir, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais son grand-père, elle lui devait le respect, et ce dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

 **\- Non… Toujours pas.**

 **\- J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes lui faire des avances, à Paris, mais elle fait fuir tout le monde avec son sale caractère.**

 **\- Francis !** S'exclama Lucie, offusquée, donnant un taquet derrière la tête de son frère qui roula des yeux. La distraction fut suffisante pour que Romeo dirige son attention sur son fils aîné.

 **\- Oh j'oubliais presque, mio grande ragazzo ! Il me semble que tu m'avais parlé d'une certaine Jeanne.**

 **\- Je ne suis plus avec elle,** répondit simplement Francis en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Bof. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvée. »**

Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur et trinquèrent avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, autrement dit leurs parts de pizza. Chiara leva les yeux au ciel, au même titre que Lucie, alors que Felicia affichait toujours un sourire béat et heureux. Francis et Romeo étaient tous les deux des véritables Don Juan ; les femmes leurs tombaient naturellement dans les bras, et ils ne restaient généralement pas plus de quelques jours avec elles.

 **« Oh et j'ai trouvé un nouveau gars pour travailler avec moi au domaine. Il s'appelle Ivan Braginski, c'est un ami d'enfance, il vient d'URSS.**

 **\- Bien, tu pourras le présenter à Chiara avant qu'il soit trop tard et qu'elle devienne une vieille fille. »**

Là tout de suite, si Chiara n'avait pas perçu le regard étrangement intéressé de Francis à la mention de ce dénommé Ivan, elle aurait pété une durite, hurlé contre son grand père et serait partie immédiatement. A la place, elle se contenta de serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles pénètrent sa chair, et afficha un sourire crispé.

 **« Je n'aime pas les russes. En revanche, je pense que Francis est très intéressé. »**

Sa remarque acerbe fit mouche. Romeo fronça les sourcils, Francis afficha un air mi-furieux mi-apeuré comme si elle avait deviné quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir et un silence gênant s'installa, que personne n'osa briser. Même Felicia semblait avoir compris qu'il fallait se taire.

Satisfaite, Chiara se servit à son tour dans l'assiette de pizza.

Le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

 **27 août 1944**

 **« Bonjour monsieur, désolée de vous déranger. Je voudrais retrouver un soldat allemand. Il travaillait en Pologne depuis avril 1944 et je soupçonne que l'armée russe l'ait parqué dans un camp sur le territoire soviétique. Il s'appelle Ludwig Beilschmidt. Non… ? D'accord, merci quand même… »**

 **« Oui bonjour monsieur, je voudrais savoir s'il y a un certain ''Ludwig Beilschmidt'' dans la liste des prisonniers de guerre soviétiques de… Oh, d'accord. »**

 **« Bonsoir, oui je sais qu'il est tard putain, ça va… Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce foutu pays est capable de me dire où ont été transférés les soldats allemands qui travaillaient à Auschwitz, en Pologne ?… Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! »**

 **« Comment ça vous connaissez pas Auschwitz ?! C'est une putain de ville polonaise ! Mais vous servez à quoi à l'ambassade polonaise si vous êtes pas foutus de connaître la géographie de votre propre pays ?!… Cazzo, il a raccroché. »**

Chiara reposa le téléphone sur son combiné avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et soupira bruyamment. Elle était épuisée. Depuis son expérience traumatisante dans la rue où elle s'était faite frapper puis raser grossièrement les cheveux, elle restait cloîtrée dans l'appartement de Lucie avec un foulard autour de la tête pour cacher son crâne. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle était à la recherche de son amant allemand, persuadée qu'il était prisonnier de guerre en Pologne ou en URSS, et elle faisait le tour des ambassades pour essayer de le retrouver. Hors de question qu'il pourrisse dans ce genre d'endroit et meure dans l'horreur et l'indifférence.

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et trouva juste assez de force pour l'enserrer légèrement, juste histoire de dire qu'elle ne s'endormait pas, elle était toujours d'attaque, quoi qu'il arrive.

 **« On va le retrouver, t'en fais pas. Il a pas pu disparaître comme par magie** , fit la voix d'Ivan, qui se voulait rassurante. Depuis que le russe travaillait pour Francis, il s'était plus ou moins lié d'amitié avec Chiara. Et depuis la libération de Paris, puisqu'il voulait être utile et qu'il connaissait l'URSS comme sa poche, il l'aidait dans ses recherches.

 **\- Tu as appelé l'ambassade de Bulgarie ?** Soupira-t-elle, se servant une énième tasse de café pour rester éveillée, au moins encore quelques heures.

 **\- …Pas encore.**

Elle se redressa et repoussa sa main, visiblement contrariée.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu hier pour même pas avoir le temps de passer un coup de téléphone ?**

 **\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je cherche à libérer Francis.**

 **\- C'est mort pour lui… Y a aucune pitié pour les miliciens. Il sera pendu dans la semaine.**

 **\- Pas tant que je serais en vie. »**

Le regard furieux de l'italienne fut rapidement balayé par la peine devant l'obstination du russe. Même si personne n'était sensé être au courant, ni même Lucie, Felicia et elle-même, Chiara avait rapidement deviné les sentiments que le russe portait à son frère. Et ce, depuis bien avant que la guerre commence. Et même si son amour ne lui était pas rendu, même s'il avait déjà essayé d'aller voir ailleurs, il n'y parvenait pas. Son amour pour Francis était trop fort et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler, même quand il avait vu avec dégoût et déception l'homme qu'il aimait revenir après deux ans en prison allemande vêtu de l'uniforme milicien. Alors que lui, il avait choisi de rejoindre la Résistance. Chiara ne pouvait que comprendre. Elle aurait tout donné si ça lui donnait une chance de revoir Ludwig. Même s'il était sensé être son ennemi.

Finalement, Ivan qui était tout aussi fatigué qu'elle s'étira, et repoussa le café loin de lui.

 **« Mieux vaut qu'on dorme. On sera plus efficace demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil, surtout pour supporter les types des ambassades et toute leur paperasse. »**

Chiara se surprit à obéir. Et plus tard, dans la nuit, elle repoussa carrément les couvertures de son propre lit pour se glisser dans celui du russe. Elle l'avait déjà fait dans le passé, quand elle faisait des cauchemars à cause des bombardements. En fait, ça avait toujours été une habitude de se glisser dans les draps de ses frères et sœurs parce qu'elle détestait dormir seule, jusqu'à ce que Felicia parte à Venise et que Francis et Lucie la rejettent sous prétexte qu'elle était ''trop vieille pour ces bêtises''. Ivan, lui, il ne disait rien. Il l'accueillait, tout simplement. Lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui, il se retourna vers elle, l'air déjà ensommeillé, et entoura le petit corps de Chiara avec son bras. Elle se blottit tout de suite contre lui, laissant s'échapper les larmes qu'elle avait retenues toute la semaine.

Et elle s'endormit ainsi, dans les bras de cette âme aussi brisée que la sienne, vidée de toute énergie.

* * *

 **12 mai 1940**

Finalement, la guerre avait atteint les frontières de la France. Enfin, c'était surtout une certaine armée de patates allemandes qui était passée par ces putains d'Ardennes, à côté de cette putain de Ligne Maginot. Alors Francis avait enfilé son uniforme militaire et partait botter le cul des boches. Dans quelques minutes, Ivan allait l'accompagner à la gare. Et même si Francis était quand même un sacré connard parfois, Chiara sentait une petite boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son ventre. Elle… S'inquiétait pour lui. Cependant, elle n'était pas restée pour lui dire au revoir, au risque de fondre en larmes. Par fierté, elle était sortie se planquer sur le toit de l'appartement, les jambes dans le vide.

Sauf que Francis la connaissait assez bien pour savoir où elle était et pourquoi elle jouait les ermites solitaires. La jeune femme retint un soupir bruyant en entendant la fenêtre de toit grincer, signe que quelqu'un la rejoignait là haut. Son frère vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, silencieusement, laissant un léger espace de distance entre eux. Mais son sourire était tendre et la main qu'il posa sur son bras était tendre, rassurante.

 **« Je vais revenir, tu sais ? C'est juste histoire de repousser ces sales schleus jusqu'à la frontière et je serais de retour dans deux semaines. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Vaffanculo, je ne m'inquiète absolument pas pour toi.**

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?~ »**

Devant l'absence de réponse et la moue boudeuse de Chiara qui voulaient tout dire, Francis éclata de rire et passa son bras le long de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

 **« Quand je reviendrais, j'espère que tu l'auras épousé.**

 **\- De qui tu parles ?**

 **\- Bah Antonio, le type qui vient acheter du Bordeaux toutes les semaines alors qu'il déteste ça rien que pour te voir ! Romeo est d'accord avec moi pour dire que vous allez super bien ensemble.**

Chiara soupira et ramassa un morceau de tuile qu'elle jeta sur le toit d'en face. Il ne fallait pas se fier à l'avis de son grand-père. Aux yeux de Romeo, même une poubelle irait bien avec elle.

 **\- Pas mon style.**

 **\- Il est gentil, beau et c'est un bon parti. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?**

 **\- C'est un crétin, il est collant et un casse-pied.**

 **\- Okay j'abandonne ! C'est vrai qu'il est casse-pied »** Lâcha finalement Francis en riant, toujours amusé d'entendre Chiara énoncer tous les défauts de ses prétendants.

 **« Tu seras sage en mon absence, hein ?** Ajouta-t-il cependant.

 **\- Ça dépend de ce que tu appelle sage.**

 **\- Ivan aura besoin d'aide, faudra être gentille avec les clients et éviter de raccrocher au nez de papy Romeo quand il dit quelque chose qui te plaît pas.**

 **\- …Je ferais de mon mieux mais je te promets rien.**

 **\- Merci. Et oublie pas que je t'aime. Et je suis fier de toi. »**

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa sœur, avant de se relever pour rejoindre Ivan, à l'étage d'en dessous. Chiara, trop abasourdie et touchée par sa déclaration, en pensa même pas à le repousser, ni lui dire au revoir.

* * *

 **22 juin 1940**

 **« Ils veulent quoi, les bâtards aux patates ? »**

Étrangement, Ivan avait l'air soulagé que Chiara intervienne, même si elle était clairement intimidée par les grosses berlines noires garées sur la putain de pelouse et les soldats allemands qui poussaient comme des champignons toxiques. Pour résumer, Francis était porté disparu avec une partie du reste de l'armée française, et l'armée allemande avait atteint le Maine-et-Loire en quatre jours alors que Radio Paris avait prédit au moins deux semaines.

Ligne. Maginot. De. Merde.

Putain. De. Guerre.

Ivan s'était donc généreusement sacrifié pour sortir accueillir les allemands qui venaient d'entrer dans la propriété. Chiara avait jusqu'à maintenant observé la scène de loin sans se risquer à intervenir mais, finalement, sa curiosité avait été plus forte que son appréhension et elle avait fini par faire son entrée en scène avec cette phrase à laquelle Ivan s'empressa de répondre :

 **« Chiara, ma puce, tu peux emmener ces hommes jusqu'aux chambres des domestiques ? Celles avec un petit bureau en annexe. »**

La mâchoire de Chiara manqua de tomber de sa bouche. Il était sérieux, là ? Ils allaient accueillir ces putains de patates allemandes chez eux ? Vu le regard désolé et embarrassé d'Ivan, ce n'était pas une blague.

Les allemands en question, ils étaient deux. Chiara les jugea rapidement de haut en bas ; le premier était un simple sergent de la Wehrmacht, elle reconnaissait les grades par le biais des uniformes depuis qu'elle avait aidé papy Romeo à réparer le sien et qu'il lui avait exposé quelques connaissances dans le domaine militaire. Ce type avait un physique assez atypique, avec des cheveux trop blancs, une peau trop pâle et une lueur rouge assez inquiétante dans les yeux. L'autre homme était un capitaine de la Waffen-SS. Un général, un grade beaucoup plus élevé, avec une apparence beaucoup plus banale ; grand, musclé, blond aux yeux bleus. Et à force de le fixer comme une sans gêne, elle se rendit compte qu'un regard bleu particulièrement glacial et inexpressif s'était posé sur elle. Chiara frémit et se détourna. Ces deux-là la mettaient mal à l'aise.

 **« Kesesesese, bonjour mademoiselle ~** , la salua le sergent avec un accent à couper au couteau, affichant un grand sourire, et ne récoltant en retour de sa tentative de drague qu'un haussement de sourcil de la part de Chiara, un facepalm de la part de son frère et un regard noir de la part de Ivan. La jeune italienne ne se laissa cependant pas démonter, même si elle était intimidée pour des raisons évidentes.

 **« Ta gueule, toi. Suivez-moi, et grouillez votre cul parce que je vous attendrais pas. »**

Et elle leur tourna sèchement les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur de la propriété, jouissant de la mine désabusée du sergent. Si elle les avait regardés un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait même remarqué le petit sourire discret de son collègue.

Tandis qu'elle les guidait jusqu'aux chambres que Ivan lui avait indiquées, sans daigner jeter un regard en arrière pour être sûre que les allemands la suivaient, elle apprit que le sergent s'appelait Gilbert, le capitaine Ludwig et qu'ils étaient frères avec, inévitablement, le même nom de famille : Beilschmidt. Le dénommé Gilbert tenta quelque fois de lancer la conversation avec elle, la draguant déjà beaucoup trop lourdement, mais l'italienne garda les lèvres pincées, essayant de se retenir de lui hurler des injures au visage pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Heureusement qu'elle avait une éducation.

 **« C'est ici. »**

Lâcha-t-elle sèchement, leur donnant les clés des deux chambres, au deuxième étage au fond à gauche du couloir. Des grandes chambres avec un bureau et des toilettes, comme l'exigeait la convocation des deux frères. Gilbert se rua dans la chambre en manquant de la bousculer, se jetant sur le lit pour sauter dessus à pied joint, balançant sa valise par terre.

 **« Ludwig! Komm, es ist großartig hier ! »** _(traduction : Ludwig ! Viens, c'est génial ici !)_

Son frère ne le rejoignit pas tout de suite. Alors que Chiara s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre Ivan, ne voulant surtout pas rester une seconde supplémentaire ici, elle sentait qu'on l'attrapait par le bras et se dégagea aussitôt, fusillant le dénommé Ludwig du regard. L'allemand avait retiré son couvre-chef et son veston, et bizarrement, Chiara devait faire un effort pour ne pas laisser son regard dévier sur la forme du torse de l'envahisseur, qu'on devinait sous sa chemise blanche.

 **« Je vous interdis de me toucher.**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser… Vous alliez partir tellement vite, alors que je voulais vous dire quelque chose.**

 **\- Et bien allez-y, parlez !** Soupira-t-elle bruyamment, croisant les bras.

 **\- Je voulais juste vous remercier de nous avoir accueilli. Je sais à quel point cela doit être pénible pour vous, je respecte beaucoup la France. Et sachez qu'on fera notre possible pour que notre présence soit imperceptible, vous ne serez pas dérangés.**

Visiblement lui, malgré son accent encore persistant, il avait fait des études de français, comparé à son frère. Chiara en resta un peu déroutée.

 **\- Je et bien, euh… D'accord. Ah, et interdit pour vous d'aller sur le toit ou au premier étage, ok bastardo ?** Se reprit-elle rapidement, reprenant un air furieux qui arracha un sourire à Ludwig. Et putain, il se foutait visiblement de sa gueule, pourquoi ça ne lui donnait pas envie de l'encastrer dans le mur ? Elle se ramollissait, ou quoi ?

 **\- Aucun problème, mademoiselle Vargas-Bonnefoy. Encore merci. Et bonne nuit. Oh, et excusez mon frère, même s'il peut être lourd et maladroit parfois, il est très gentil. »**

C'est vite dit. ''C'est un con'', dira Ivan pour décrire Gilbert quelques dizaines d'années plus tard.

Chiara se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de lui tourner froidement le dos. Mais avant de partir, elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner timidement à Ludwig :

 **« Bonne nuit à vous aussi… »**

* * *

La relation entre Chiara et Ludwig prit un autre tournant, à peine deux semaines plus tard. Depuis que les deux frères étaient à la maison, Ivan était de plus en plus tendu. Dès le lendemain de son intrusion, en parlant de Gilbert, il disait déjà que « c'est un con », comme quoi le courant avait vraiment du mal à passer entre eux. Chiara aussi était à cran. Lorsque Antonio était venue chercher sa bouteille de Bordeaux comme à son habitude, elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de faire semblant de sourire et décliner gentiment quand il lui avait proposé de dîner avec lui. Elle l'avait envoyé chier, purement et simplement. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait un peu parce que quand même, Antonio avait toujours été excessivement gentil avec elle et Francis lui avait fait promettre d'être agréable avec les clients. Mais elle se sentait trop honteuse pour aller s'excuser.

Ludwig avait tenu sa promesse, finalement : Les deux frères faisaient leur possible pour être invisibles. Ils n'étaient presque jamais au domaine, passant presque toutes leurs journées en ville où à la Kommandantur de Contigné. Et quand Ivan et Chiara devaient supporter leur présence, Gilbert passait son temps à bavarder, faire l'imbécile et piquer des bouteilles de vin – il en avait le droit puisque son armée était victorieuse, le salaud. Ludwig, il s'intéressait aux quelques livres qui étaient entreposés dans sa chambre ; du Baudelaire, du Rimbaud principalement et même du Sade ; Francis était friand des poètes maudits et de la littérature libidineuse ou érotique. L'allemand faisait également du piano et parfois, depuis le premier étage ou le rez-de-chaussée, Chiara l'entendait jouer. Et elle trouvait ça beau. Cet instrument avait coûté un bras à Romeo qui l'avait offert à Lucie pour son quinzième anniversaire. Elle avait essayé de prendre des cours pour faire plaisir à son papy mais s'était rapidement lassée. Elle n'avait pas la patience pour ça. Depuis, le piano abandonné prenait la poussière, et avant que Ludwig y touche, Chiara n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'un instrument si encombrant puisse faire des sons si mélodieux et légers. Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, disaient les partitions de Ludwig, qu'elle avait déjà trouvées par hasard et lues. La curiosité est un vilain défaut mais tant pis.

Un soir, Ivan était parti en réunion avec ses camarades de la Résistance communiste et Gilbert travaillait de nuit alors Chiara s'était retrouvée seule avec Ludwig. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de faire les comptes de la vente de vins quand elle avait entendu de la musique depuis l'étage. Et pas celle du piano, celle de la radio qui était cassée depuis deux ans. La seule qui fonctionnait toujours, Ivan l'avait emmenée au siège du Parti. Ils s'en foutaient un peu d'avoir la radio, ils n'écoutaient ni Radio Paris, ni Radio Londres de toute façon.

Elle laissa tomber cette paperasse administrative qui lui donnait mal à la tête et monta les escaliers, trouvant Ludwig assis au bureau qu'on lui avait attribué, entouré de pièces mécaniques et d'un verre de cognac, réparant la vieille radio. Il releva la tête en voyant Chiara arriver, affichant un petit sourire qui fit battre son cœur plus vite… Ouais non, ça devait être à cause de la chaleur, impossible que ce soit ce boche qui lui fasse de l'effet.

 **« Comment vous avez fait ? Mon fratello n'est jamais parvenu à la réparer.**

 **\- Il fallait juste changer l'ampoule et elles coûtent très cher »** , expliqua Ludwig en tournant le bouton de la radio, à la recherche d'une fréquence. Lorsqu'une musique de piano résonna enfin, ainsi que des paroles en allemand, le regard du soldat s'illumina.

 **\- Connaissez-vous cette chanteuse ? Il s'agit de Greta del Torres*, l'une des artistes les plus renommées d'Allemagne.**

 **\- Non je ne la connais pas…**

 **\- Dansez avec moi. »**

Chiara écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie par cette demande sortie de nulle part. Ludwig eut la décence de rougir, avant de baisser la tête et s'expliquer.

 **« Je… Excusez-moi. C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu la moindre occasion de danser depuis le début de la guerre, et c'est ma chanson préférée… Je ne voulais pas vous choquer ni vous offenser, je…**

 **\- D'accord. »**

Chiara eut le réflexe de se mordre la lèvre, gênée, ne croyant pas à ses propres paroles, alors que Ludwig qui se rapprochait d'elle semblait hésiter à poser ses mains sur elle. C'était presque ridicule qu'ils soient aussi timides et gênés alors que ce n'était qu'une simple danse. Finalement, l'italienne prit les choses en main, attrapant la main gauche de l'allemand pour la poser sur sa hanche et gardant la droite dans la sienne, alors que les premières notes résonnaient.

 _Mein kleines Herz  
_

 _Schlägt nur für dich_

 _Zählt die Stunden bis du wiederkehrst,_

 _Dann umarmst du mich_

 **« Pardon !** S'exclama Ludwig lorsque son pied écrasa malencontreusement celui de Chiara. **Je suis moins maladroit d'habitude, je vous le promet… »**

L'italienne lui fit comprendre d'un simple geste de tête que ce n'était pas grave. Et même s'il risquait de lui écraser les pieds à nouveau s'il restait aussi déconcentré, elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui. En fait, elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

 _Mein kleines Herz  
_

 _Träumt schon vom Glück  
_

 _In der Heimat wartet es auf dich  
_

 _Und weiß du kehrst bald zurück_

Au fil de la danse, les deux jeunes gens se détendirent un peu plus. Chiara se décrispa complètement, et Ludwig laissa sa main glisser de la hanche de la jeune femme, jusqu'à venir se positionner dans son dos pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Chiara sentit son coeur rater un battement mais ne protesta pas, relevant la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Celui de Ludwig était glacial, d'habitude. Là, il lui semblait qu'il était aussi brûlant que le feu.

 _Liebevoll schaust  
_

 _Du mich dann an  
_

 _Unsere Lippen finden sich ganz sanft und ich weiß du bist mein Mann_

Lorsque Ludwig baissa sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'italienne et qu'elle sentit son souffle brûlant sur sa gorge, elle frissonna mais ne le repoussa toujours pas, et eut même le réflexe de pencher la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle sentit la grande main du soldat remonter le long de son dos, jusqu'à s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Elle-même lâcha sa main pour enrouler ses bras autour des larges épaules qui lui faisaient face, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps.

 _Mein kleines Herz  
_

 _Kommt nicht zur Ruh  
_

 _Es hält mich wach die ganze Nacht,_

 _Und klopft immer tuck tuck_

Finalement, Ludwig releva la tête après avoir apposé un baiser dans le creux de son cou, où elle dut se mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas réagir. Il colla son front contre le sien et la main qui se trouvait dans les longs cheveux de sa partenaire glissa jusque contre sa joue. Quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, cependant, Chiara sembla revenir sur terre et déchanta.

 _Mein kleines Herz  
_

 _Sehnt sich nach dir  
_

 _Kennt die Antwort wenn du mich dann fragst:  
_

 _Ja, ich gehöre zu dir  
_

 _Ja, ich gehöre zu dir_

Ludwig ne sembla pas remarquer sa gêne soudaine. Alors que la chanson se terminait, l'allemand voulut poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais elle le repoussa brusquement, haletante, les joues rouges d'avoir été si près de lui pendant un laps de temps aussi long.

 **« Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Souffla-t-elle, comme si sa voix ne parvenait pas à s'élever au-delà du murmure.

Ludwig sembla finalement se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Il retira ses mains et se recula, l'air sincèrement désolé.

 **\- Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »**

Et d'un seul coup, dans la tête de Chiara, c'était le gros bordel. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez elle, en fait ? Comment elle avait pu autant se laisser aller, se faire avoir comme ça ?… Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment eu envie qu'il l'embrasse. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de semblable pour qui que ce soit d'autre… Merde… Elle était quand même pas en train de tomber amoureuse d'une putain de patate ?

 **« …Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Je… Je crois que j'ai une migraine.**

 **\- O… Oui, bien sûr. Allez-y, je ne vous retient pas, vous êtes chez vous. »**

Cette nuit, comme c'était rarement le cas, elle dormit seule, dans son grand lit froid – de toute façon, Ivan n'allait pas rentrer avant le lendemain matin. Mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle pensait à Ludwig, à son propre comportement et putain, depuis quand elle était devenue aussi faible ? Valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent de passer du temps ensemble.

Fallait pas oublier que, avant tout le reste, il était son ennemi.

 _(* : Juste une petite NDA pour préciser que Greta del Torres n'existe pas. Il s'agit d'un personnage qui chante la chanson « Mein kleiner Herz » dans le magnifique film Unsere Mütter, unsere Väter que je recommande chaudement.)_

* * *

 **17 septembre 1944**

A partir du moment où elle avait accepté d'aller déjeuner avec Antonio, Chiara avait tout de suite su qu'elle allait le regretter. Mais voilà. Après avoir appelé toutes les ambassades possibles et inimaginables d'Allemagne et d'Europe de l'Est, après avoir contacté tous les contacts d'Ivan en URSS, après avoir ratissé la Pologne toute entière, impossible de retrouver Ludwig. Alors elle s'était faite à l'idée, à cette possibilité qu'elle s'obstinait à refuser, une réalité cruelle mais crédible qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à envisager : Peut-être qu'il était mort, après tout. Il était introuvable dans les camps et les prisons, et s'il avait essayé de s'enfuir, Ivan l'aurait su, il avait des yeux partout. Alors cette possibilité avait éclaté à la figure de l'italienne, comme une horreur cachée aux yeux du monde depuis toujours. Elle en avait pleuré, crié, cauchemardé pendant des jours, avant l'acceptation.

Et la déprime ne s'arrêtait pas là ; la fiancée de Francis était morte suite à son accouchement. Le bébé aussi. Son frère était inconsolable, s'isolait et il fallait constamment le surveiller et gérer leurs dépressions respectives, les tentatives de suicide de Francis et la jalousie rageuse de Ivan. Alors qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, Antonio, gentil comme à son habitude malgré le rejet violent dont il avait été victime la dernière fois, lui avait proposé une nouvelle fois un rendez vous. Et à sa plus grande surprise, Chiara avait accepté. Comment pouvait-elle refuser quelqu'un qui l'acceptait alors qu'elle se sentait hideuse avec ses putain de cheveux trop courts qui mettaient trop de temps à repousser, alors qu'elle était la risée de tout le département au même titre que les collabos, et alors que tout le monde autour d'elle était semblable à une loque dépressive ? Il fallait qu'elle refasse sa vie. Qu'elle tourne la page de cette guerre atroce, et qu'elle se remette dans le droit chemin de la vie normale.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle était assise sur une chaise face à Antonio en train de manger des tomates farcies – qui venaient sans aucun doute du marché noir, impossible de se procurer des tomates ailleurs avec l'inflation et le manque de matières premières – elle regrettait d'avoir accepté. C'était un type bien, pourtant, Francis n'avait pas lésiné sur les compliments pour le refourguer à sa soeur. Antonio était originaire de la tristement célèbre commune de Guernica, parti au casse-pipe au 1936 pour repousser l'invasion ennemie, fuyant en catastrophe en France en 1939 à cause de son républicanisme et ayant participé à l'élaboration de Cette. Putain. De. Ligne. Maginot. Ouais, il en avait bavé, comme eux tous. Puis il était sympathique, il aimait bien les tomates (très bon point), il pouvait même se montrer parfois marrant. Mais Chiara ne parvenait pas à se projeter avec lui. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'imaginer un futur avec lui, Ludwig lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Et elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Lorsque la porte du restaurant claqua, la faisant sursauter, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Ivan arriver rapidement vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais se calmant aussitôt en voyant Antonio.

 **« Oh pardon. Je dérange ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Répondit immédiatement Chiara avant que l'espagnol puisse dire quoi que ce soit, trop contente qu'une âme charitable la sorte enfin de cette situation, même si c'était pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **\- …Je peux te parler en privé ? Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »**

Devant l'hésitation du russe qui zieutait entre elle et Antonio comme si l'espagnol n'avait rien à faire ici, Chiara soupira et acquiesça en comprenant l'urgence de la situation, suivant Ivan hors du restaurant, devant l'entrée. Curieuse, mais pas inquiète. Sans se douter de la bombe qui lévitait au-dessus de sa tête, à deux doigts d'éclater et foutre ses bonnes résolutions en l'air.

Et là, boum.

 **« J'ai retrouvé Ludwig. »**

* * *

 _Tintintiiiin. A suivre samedi  
_


	2. Des amours brisés

_Wesh. Je suis en retard. Mais j'ai une excuse : J'étais en vacances. En Allemagne. Ewai_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **« Tu devrais pas y aller.**

 **\- Et pourquoi donc ? »**

Que Antonio se propose de l'aider, d'accord. Qu'il se mêle un peu de sa vie et qu'elle doive tout lui raconter sur elle et Ludwig, ok, ça passe. Mais qu'il lui donne des conseils inutiles de ce genre, parce que de toute façon même si elle sait pertinemment que c'est immoral et interdit d'aller en Allemagne elle le fera, c'était hors de question. Elle releva la tête, défiant l'espagnol du regard, attendant ses arguments. Elle avait déjà changé son passeport périmé depuis douze mois et balancé quelques fringues dans une valise ouverte sur son lit. C'était trop tard pour la convaincre de revenir en arrière, maintenant.

Ivan était un génie. Au lieu de continuer à chercher une trace de Ludwig, il s'était plutôt rabattu sur Gilbert et de fil en aiguille, il était tombé sur son frère. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle pour sa patience et son travail de recherche. Elle avait toujours su qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il avait sauvé Francis de la fusillade avec une magouille étrange, il pouvait tout faire.

 **« Ça fait un bout de temps que tu le cherche. Lui, il savait parfaitement où te trouver tout ce temps. S'il avait voulu te revoir, il l'aurait déjà fait.**

 **\- Loin de là. Il aurait été immédiatement tué ou éjecté du territoire, le Reich n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur la France.**

 **\- Il aurait pu au moins t'envoyer une lettre, alors.**

 **\- Le courrier est contrôlé et censuré.**

 **\- Alors puisqu'il n'y a aucun moyen, le temps a passé et il a sûrement déjà refait sa vie. Et tu devrais en faire autant. »**

Aïe, elle faisait mal, celle-là. Chiara lâcha un soupir, se mordant la lèvre et fixant ses chaussures. Il avait raison. Ludwig était parti depuis quelques mois maintenant, et au fond, peut être qu'elle n'avait été qu'une amourette pour lui, une histoire sans lendemain. Et elle, idiote qu'elle était, voulait tout laisser derrière elle pour le rejoindre alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il veuille encore d'elle. Ça faisait mal à la tête de réfléchir ainsi.

 **« J'arrive pas à tourner la page… J'aurais voulu que la guerre finisse jamais et qu'il reste auprès de moi,** avoua-t-elle, n'osant pas relever la tête. **C'est foutrement égoïste. Mais c'est ce que je ressens.**

 **\- Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois déçue et que tes illusions s'écroulent. Si tu pars malgré tout, garde en tête que ça pourrait se passer différemment de ce que tu souhaite.**

 **\- Je sais… Merci, Antonio. »**

Il hésita encore à la retenir. Mais abandonna.

Sa décision était déjà prise, après tout.

* * *

 **2 février 1943**

L'hiver 1943 fut particulièrement rude. Ivan était souvent absent. La présence des allemands chez lui le gênait quand il essayait de suivre en douce la progression de la bataille de Stalingrad qui penchait de plus en plus en faveur de l'URSS, jusqu'à la victoire inévitable. Du coup, Gilbert et Ludwig étaient plutôt moroses de voir que le Reich perdait sa première grande bataille et que la balance se renversait inévitablement du côté des forces Alliées. Et en prime, Lucie était partie passer quelques temps à Monaco, laissant Chiara – presque – seule avec Ivan. Au bout d'un moment, toutes les soirées ont commencé à se ressembler : Dehors, la neige, le vent ou la pluie. Dedans, la cheminée constamment allumée et Ivan et Chiara collés près du feu pour se tenir chaud. A l'étage, les Beilschmidt qui n'étaient apparemment jamais gênés par le froid, restant à leur place et de plus en plus souvent dehors. Et parfois, on entendait le son mélodieux d'un piano à l'étage et Chiara souriait.

Un soir plutôt calme, Chiara et Ivan s'étaient posés dans le salon. Ils avaient allumé la radio réparée par Ludwig, qui diffusait la douce et significative musique de _Mon amant de Saint-Jean._ Ivan faisait les comptes, aidé d'un verre de vin, et elle lisait silencieusement un ouvrage de Manzoni. De toute façon, ils ne trouvaient jamais rien à se dire quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Alors le silence leur convenait.

Ce soir-là, Gilbert et Ludwig rentrèrent assez tard. A Berlin il était vingt-trois heures, disait la pendule. Ils n'étaient jamais rentrés aussi tard et Gilbert était tellement exténué qu'il alla immédiatement se coucher, sans même une petite blague salace, une plaisanterie ou une injure au préalable. Impressionnant.

Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de Ludwig qui se rapprocha des deux autres locataires, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

 **« Un film va être passé ce soir au cinéma, le couvre-feu sera retiré pour l'occasion. Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner ? »**

La proposition n'était visiblement valable que pour Chiara, puisque Ivan ne daigna même pas relever le nez de ses comptes. Par contre, l'italienne le vit clairement se crisper, comme s'il craignait qu'elle se mette en colère et prenne le risque de vexer l'allemand. Il la connaissait par coeur. Seulement, il ne savait rien de ses sentiments.

 **« Je… Euh… D'accord.**

 **\- Bien. Je vous attend dehors. »**

Chiara reposa son livre au ralenti, jetant par instinct un regard craintif en direction d'Ivan. Mais elle ne reçut aucune opposition de sa part, il semblait juste surpris, sans pour autant vouloir en savoir plus.

A ce moment, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'elle se ferait mal voir dans la rue parce qu'elle était avec un allemand, jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir la catastrophe que ce serait si elle était catégorisée comme collaboratrice et si la guerre finissait un jour. Ce moment, elle pensait le passer en toute innocence. Il n'était pas question de donner des informations à l'ennemi ou de trahir la France, simplement d'aller regarder un film, après tout.

Qu'elle était naïve.

Seulement, en sortant dehors, elle avait oublié à quel point il faisait froid en février. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer, frissonnante. Ludwig remarqua aussitôt son mal-être.

 **« Vous avez froid ?**

 **\- Non ça va… »**

Elle soupira et roula des yeux en entendant derrière elle un bruit de frottement de vêtement quand Ludwig retira sa veste et en sentant le tissu lourd lui tomber sur les épaules. La sensation de chaleur la détendit aussitôt et elle rentra ses mains dans les manches trop grandes pour plus de confort, tout en marmonnant que ''je viens de vous dire que j'avais pas froid''. Ludwig se contenta de sourire devant sa mauvaise foi évidente, plus attendri qu'autre chose, et se prit un coup de coude.

Au cinéma, l'ambiance était plutôt… Festive. Le gigantesque hall d'entrée avait été aménagé avec deux grandes tables, remplies de bouteilles d'alcool français et de petits plats qui laissèrent Chiara sceptique. Où pouvaient-ils bien trouver tout ça alors que la majorité de la population était au bord de la crise de famine ? Quant aux invités, ils faisaient tous partie d'une classe sociale bien particulière ; beaucoup de femmes de la région qu'on reconnaissait à leur accent chantant, riches d'après leur accoutrement. Au fond de la salle, le Vicomte de la ville. D'autres femmes, que Chiara reconnaissait vaguement comme les fréquentations d'avant-guerre de Francis au bordel d'Angers. Des fonctionnaires d'État ou des gendarmes, de la Gestapo ou ayant simplement adhéré au régime des envahisseurs. La plupart avaient gagné leur place ici après avoir participé à la rafle de juillet 1942 et récupéré les domiciles des juifs déportés. Mais surtout, il y avait des allemands. Une mare vert-de-gris dans le hall d'entrée. Et Chiara, de famille relativement modeste et surtout une putain de résistante, ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout à sa place parmi tout ce beau monde. _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, dépitée. La réponse lui vint presque naturellement lorsque Ludwig passa son bras dans le bas de son dos pour la guider jusqu'à la salle de projection. Bien sûr… Pour lui. Elle était là pour ses putains de beaux yeux dans lesquels elle avait coulé à nouveau, après avoir tenté de l'éviter tout ce temps depuis leur petite danse. Putain mais quelle vie de merde.

 **« C'est quoi, le film ?** Demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur un siège libre au troisième rang.

\- _Le Juif Süss_ , répondit vaguement Ludwig après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'affiche.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?**

 **\- Aucune idée mais c'est réalisé par Veit Harlan alors c'est forcément un chef d'œuvre. Il est adepte des idylles romantiques.**

Chiara ne connaissait pas ce type. Elle haussa les épaules et se cala plus confortablement sur son siège.

 **\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête pour m'emmener voir une idylle romantique dans un moment pareil ?**

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était passée au tutoiement. Ludwig afficha un sourire énigmatique.

 **\- Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? »**

Le film commença, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre. Et alléluia, l'obscurité de la salle cacha les rougeurs qui prenaient place sur ses joues en réaction aux avances de l'allemand. En guise de réponse silencieuse et discrète, elle chercha sa main dans l'obscurité et la prit. Et il la serra.

Au fil du film, Chiara réalisa rapidement que c'était loin d'être un film romantique. Au contraire, c'était de la pure et simple propagande grotesque d'une heure trente huit visant à décrédibiliser la communauté juive. Et au vu des éclats de rire qu'elle entendait fréquemment derrière elle, elle semblait être la seule à être dérangée par le film. Elle lâcha sèchement la main de Ludwig. Hors de question qu'elle reste une seconde de plus dans cet endroit.

 **« Je rentre chez moi. J'ai mal à la tête. »**

Lâcha-t-elle un peu plus froidement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, avant de quitter son siège pour sortir discrètement. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin au hall d'entrée, des pas derrière elle l'informèrent qu'on la suivait. Ludwig.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh pardon, j'ai oublié de te rendre ta veste** , soupira-t-elle, trop fatiguée pour le dégager de toute façon.

 **\- La veste n'a pas d'importance, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Je suis venu te raccompagner.**

 **\- Mais et…**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas apprécié non plus. Je l'ai trouvé de très mauvais goût. »**

Chiara afficha un mince sourire. Il y avait au moins une personne qui avait le même ressenti qu'elle à propos de ce film. Et encore elle était courageuse, elle avait tenu quinze minutes avant de quitter la salle. Ludwig la raccompagna donc au domaine. Mais au moment de rentrer, elle retira la veste.

 **« Tiens, je te la rends. Ivan va se poser des questions s'il me voit avec ça.**

 **\- Les lumières sont éteintes, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il dort. Il ne reste que nous deux. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »**

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne se rappelant pas de ce détail, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ludwig poursuivit donc :

 **« Et si j'avais eu des intentions à ton égard, par le simple fait de t'emmener voir des films romantiques ? Qu'en aurais-tu pensé ?**

 **\- T'as foiré ton coup, c'était loin d'être romantique.**

 **\- Mais si ça avait été le cas ?**

Pourquoi il la confrontait comme ça ? Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était impossible entre eux parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, parce qu'ils finiraient par se détruire mutuellement, parce que personne n'approuverait ? Peut être qu'un jour, il faudra que Chiara arrête de se soucier de l'image d'elle-même qu'elle montre aux autres pour ne penser qu'à elle, à ce qu'elle souhaite. Et Ludwig, elle le souhaitait. Ardemment.

 **\- Je suppose que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée** , répondit-elle finalement, sur un ton détaché, relevant la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Le regard de Ludwig s'adoucit considérablement, et Chiara sentit une main chaude sur sa joue et une autre sur sa hanche. Les yeux bleus rivés sur ses lèvres la firent frissonner, et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler quand il se pencha pour souffler contre son oreille :

 **\- Et si je t'embrassais, là tout de suite ?**

 **\- Mais t'attend quoi pour le faire, putain ! »**

Malgré son manque d'assurance, ce fut elle qui prit les choses en main et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, signant le point de non-retour pour eux deux. Des bras forts se refermèrent aussitôt autour de sa taille tandis que Ludwig répondait à sa décharge d'audace, mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une douceur affriolante. Le baiser resta chaste, doux sans virer à la fougue ou à la passion, et les mains sur le corps de l'autre restèrent relativement sages, caressant le torse, le dos, les hanches. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Chiara avait rivé au rouge tomate. Ou au rouge drapeau soviétique, au choix.

 **« C'est mal, ce qu'on fait…** Murmura-t-elle, comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait les entendre alors qu'ils étaient plus seuls que jamais.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que les autres pensent que quelque chose est mal que ça l'est forcément.**

 **\- Moi je le pense.**

 **\- Alors tu voudrais qu'on arrête ? »**

Rha mais comment c'était possible d'être aussi compréhensif ?! La raison avait toujours primé tout le reste, chez Chiara mais ce jour-là, l'appel de la passion était plus fort, plus attirant que jamais. Elle était amoureuse, de toute façon, complètement foutue. Même si elle s'éloignait physiquement, son esprit resterait toujours attaché à lui. Chiara tombait rarement amoureuse mais quand c'était le cas, c'était du sérieux.

 **« Non, je ne veux pas.**

 **\- Moi non plus. »**

Alors elle ne résista pas à l'envie qui la prenait aux tripes de l'embrasser une deuxième fois, avant de le quitter pour la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée qui gagnerait sans peine l'award de la journée la plus atroce de l'année. Il était huit heures du matin et Chiara somnolait, incapable de se résoudre à sortir du lit. Jusqu'à ce que des coups retentissent contre la porte. Mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, même si un char d'assaut passait à travers le mur, elle ne sortira pas de son lit.

Encore des coups contre la porte.

…

Ivan se réveille toujours pas ?

…

Ils insistent en plus, les bâtards.

…

Finalement, Chiara céda et alla voir ce qui se passait, juste pour avoir la paix et rapidement retourner dormir. Sauf que… Wow. Elle était pas prête de retourner dormir.

 **« Euh… Francis ? »**

Devant la porte, son frère. Francis Bonnefoy. Porté disparu depuis juin 1940. Accompagné d'une dame. Portant l'uniforme de ces fils de chiens de la Milice, l'armée de Pétain, fervente collaboratrice.

Wow. Pause.

Il se passait quoi, là ? Son cerveau déconnecta tellement brusquement qu'elle ne réagit même pas quand Francis colla deux bises bruyantes sur ses joues et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 **« Chiara ! Je peux rentrer ? Il m'est arrivé tellement de trucs ! Oh au fait, je te présente Francesca. Viens ma puce, je vais te montrer la cuisine. »**

La puce en question, la fameuse Francesca, suivit Francis avec son petit air je-m'en-foutiste sans accorder un seul regard à Chiara. Elle était bien habillée mais d'apparence négligée, et quand elle passa à côté de l'italienne, elle laissa un odeur de cigarette suspecte sur son passage. Chiara ne perdit pas une seconde et se rua à l'étage, retirant sa chaussure et la balançant contre la porte de la chambre d'Ivan. Histoire d'être sûre qu'il se réveille dans la seconde.

 **« Debout, bâtard ! Francis est revenu !**

Il y eut un petit blanc, avant que Chiara entende une voix hésitante.

 **\- Tu… Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Bah oui, t'es con ou quoi ? Magne ton cul. »**

Elle trépignait devant sa porte, sans être sûre que c'était d'impatience ou d'appréhension. Y avait Francis dans sa cuisine. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Heureusement, Ivan se dépêcha, et dévala l'escalier. Elle se dépêcha de le suivre, sans trop comprendre pourquoi ils couraient comme ça, manquant de se cogner ou tomber dans les marches plusieurs fois. A leur arrivée dans la cuisine, Francis et Francesca les fixaient, l'air surpris. Ivan était ravi… Jusqu'à ce que Francis se lève pour le saluer et qu'il s'aperçoive de l'accoutrement qu'il portait.

 **« Oh… Tu as changé d'uniforme.**

 **\- Et oui ~ mais bon, c'était soit les camps de travail en Allemagne, soit la Milice. Le choix était vite fait ! »**

C'était un bon alibi, Francis était assez jeune pour être embrigadé dans le STO et la perspective d'aller se casser les ongles en posant des rails sur les chemins de fer en Allemagne avait dû l'effrayer alors en dernier recours, il s'était rabattu sur la Milice. Chiara se sentit soulagée d'un poids énorme.

 **« Et… Comment tu as échappé aux allemands, en 1940 ?**

Demanda Ivan, alors que Chiara tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir, sous le regard désapprobateur de Francesca qu'elle ignora superbement. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ? Elle était chez elle, merde, elle avait le droit de s'asseoir.

\- **J'ai été attrapé et prisonnier de guerre, comme tout le monde. Mais ces camps sont pires que des passoires. Si tu avais vu l'organisation… Pouah. Je me suis enfui et caché pendant quelques temps. Et quand l'occasion s'est présentée, j'ai rejoint l'armée d'armistice, puis la Milice. Et me revoilà. Oh, et regardez qui j'ai rencontré !**

Enjoué, Francis relâcha son emprise sur Ivan pour rejoindre Francesca, qui était passé de la désapprobation à l'ennui, comme si cette femme n'avait jamais envie de rien. Le milicien déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne qui leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers Ivan.

 **\- Je te présente ma fiancée. »**

Et là, il aurait fallu que Francis se taise tout de suite. Ivan resta complètement impassible face à cette déclaration de l'homme qu'il aimait mais la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux et l'immobilité trop parfaite de son corps montrait bien qu'il prenait très mal la nouvelle. Sauf qu'il parvint à se contenir, et inspira profondément. Et au moment où il réussissait presque à se calmer…

 **« Et je vous rassure, elle n'est ni juive, ni franc-maçonne, ni bolchevik. Une française comme vous et moi, pure, modèle du pays que nous voulons forger. De la France, la vraie, la grande, nettoyée de la juiverie et de toutes les autres parasites. Je l'ai rencontrée à Paris, quand notre Maréchal a organisé cette gigantesque rafle au Vel d'Hiv. Un jour historique pour notre patrie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous, avec elle. »**

Ivan avait la tête du type qui hésitait entre ''je suis bolchevik, je dois le prendre comment ?'' et ''je vais te fracasser contre le mur avec ta donzelle'', et franchement s'il avait mis la deuxième option à exécution, Chiara n'aurait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Juste… Il était où, son frère ? C'était qui, ce sale type qui contractait de telles pensées ? La propagande, la politique et les idées noires de Vichy avaient pollué son esprit naïf pour le transformer en parfait petit soldat du régime. Chiara était clairement dégoûtée, et dépitée. Et même un peu désolée pour Ivan qui avait toujours eu une image (trop) idéalisée de Francis, qui venait de voler en éclat.

 **« Qu'est-ce que la guerre a fait de toi…** Entendit-elle Ivan marmonner. Francis se retourna automatiquement vers lui.

 **\- Comment, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

 **\- Rien… Je vais me coucher…**

 **\- Hein ? Mais il est neuf heures du matin… ! »**

Sauf que Ivan était déjà reparti, s'en foutant comme jamais.

Et Chiara le suivit, telle la déception incarnée.

* * *

 **27 janvier 1945**

 **« Merci, Chiara ! Tu me sauve la vie, t'es la meilleure.**

 **\- Ouais bah la prochaine fois, je te laisse crever en prison, bâtard.**

 **\- Eh, c'est pas très gentil, ça… »**

Ivan était décidément un génie de la corruption. Après s'être acharné à retrouver la trace de Ludwig, il était parvenu à faire libérer Francis alors qu'il devait être exécuté par les FFI le lendemain de son arrestation avec les autres miliciens. Le russe avait dû obtenir l'aide d'un soldat américain pour le sortir de là, mais il n'avait jamais voulu raconter à Chiara comment il s'y était pris. Mais vu la tête qu'il faisait en revenant des négociations, elle avait supposé que l'américain avait demandé un prix assez élevé et que l'échange avait été d'un poids assez lourd pour lui.

Enfin bref. Même si Francis était libre, maintenant, quelques accidents survenaient quand même de temps en temps puisqu'il était toujours sur la liste des collaborateurs notoires et pouvait toujours se faire arrêter, comme c'était le cas maintenant. Le type qui s'était chargé de l'arrestation avait un uniforme de l'armée anglaise et un brassard FFL. Ses cheveux étaient tellement en bataille qu'ils dépassaient de chaque côté de son casque et il avait des sourcils tellement épais que quand il les fronçait, Chiara les voyait à deux kilomètres. Et vu la lueur ennuyée dans ses yeux verts, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à Francis.

 **« Oh, come on. Calm down, okay ?** Soupira-t-il lorsque Francis se dirigea vers lui avec fureur, prêt à en découdre. Chiara le retint par le bras pour éviter un incident qui coûterait la vie à son frère. Mais l'anglais n'avait pas l'air effrayé, juste lassé.

 **\- Arrêtez de vous croire chez vous !** Ragea Francis, se libérant sèchement de l'étreinte de sa sœur. **Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de faire votre loi ici les rosbifs, retournez sur votre putain d'île flottante.**

 **\- You didn't had your Resistant card** , répliqua calmement l'anglais. Chiara roula des yeux. Évidemment, c'était elle qui avait dû venir la rapporter en urgence. **And you are lucky to have been found by me. A French policeman would have been much less lenient.**

 **\- J'ai été dans les forces de l'ordre françaises, enculé.**

 **\- Watch your mouth, Bonnefoy. I could get you hanged just because you insulted me.**

 **\- Essaye un peu, connard, va. On s'en va, Chiara. »**

La jeune femme le suivit silencieusement, sous le regard amusé du FFL qui perdit toute trace de neutralité dès que Francis détourna le regard. Une fois dehors, Francis soupira en s'asseyant sur le premier banc venu et sortant ses cigarettes à bas prix de sa poche. Chiara s'assit prudemment avec lui. Les crises de colère de son frère pouvaient être impressionnantes, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'énerver encore plus.

 **« Tes cheveux ont repoussé.**

L'italienne se crispa, et passa par réflexe la main dans ses mèches qui frôlaient désormais ses épaules. Finalement, ils avaient repoussé vite. Plus que ceux d'autres femmes moins chanceuses… Elle ressemblait désormais à une femme fraîchement passée chez le coiffeur.

 **\- Je m'en vais** , murmura-t-elle, si bassement que Francis se pencha imperceptiblement pour l'entendre. **Je m'en vais en Allemagne. Plus rien me retient ici.**

 **\- Et que fais-tu de Lucie, Ivan et moi ?** Demanda Francis, après un silence significatif.

 **\- Lucie n'a plus besoin de moi, elle s'en sort mieux toute seule. Toi aussi. Et Ivan, il en a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup trop.** Elle hésita, avant d'ajouter. **Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. T'as été un sacré connard de revenir après trois ans d'absence avec une femme alors que lui il t'avait pas oublié.**

Francis haussa les épaules, tendant le paquet de cigarettes à Chiara qui refusa d'un geste de main.

 **\- J'aimais vraiment Francesca. Même si t'as pas une image d'elle très bonne parce que tu la vois comme une femme froide qui n'en a rien à foutre de rien, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Ivan, c'était… Un bon ami. Un amour de jeunesse, mais en grandissant, on se rend compte qu'on a rien en commun, rien à faire ensemble.**

 **\- Il t'a évité de mourir pendu comme un animal** , répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

 **\- Il t'a raconté comment il s'y est pris ?**

 **\- Ouais, il a négocié avec un soldat américain très chiant qui s'appelle Alfred. Mais…**

Francis lui fit signe de se taire en voyant qu'en réalité elle n'en savait rien et soupira, s'allongeant de travers sur le banc pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur et laissant l'une de ses jambes se poser sur la partie supérieure du banc et l'autre pendant dans le vide.

 **\- Il a pas seulement négocié, il se l'est tapé. Il était épuisé et il avait des gros suçons dans le cou en revenant le lendemain matin.**

 **\- Il a bien le droit de prendre du bon temps, comme toi.**

 **\- Donc tu pars en Allemagne… »**

Il avait changé de sujet pour éviter de déraper sur un truc qui fâche. Forcément. A force de considérer Ivan comme un objet acquis, dès qu'il tournait la tête pour aller voir ailleurs, Francis se sentait trahi. Alors que lui-même avait posé les yeux sur Francesca et l'avait clamée comme sa femme aux yeux du monde entier. Son frère avait toujours été quelqu'un de possessif. Et compliqué.

 **« Oui, j'ai refait mon passeport et obtenu l'adresse de Ludwig. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.**

 **\- Ne reviens pas. Les femmes comme toi sont devenues des parias, en France.**

 **\- Les ''femmes comme moi''… Ouais…**

Devait-elle être vexée ou contente de son sort ? Difficile à dire. Mais en tout cas, Francis avait raison sur un point : Elle n'avait plus sa place dans la société française Résistancialiste. Son frère sourit tristement et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

 **\- Je sais bien que t'as pas collaboré. Je te connais. Si t'avais dénoncé des résistants, ce pauvre Ivan serait plus là pour nous aider.**

 **\- Je me demande bien où il serait…**

 **\- Mais voyons, ignorante, il serait à Pitchipoï* ! Là bas, quelque part, très loin vers l'Est, là où les trains partent mais ne reviennent jamais !** Imita Francis, prenant grotesquement l'accent des juifs polonais. Devant le regard noir de Chiara, il se calma aussitôt **. Ouais nan, c'est pas drôle…**

 **\- Pitchipoï, c'est Auschwitz… ?**

 **\- Comment tu connais Auschwitz, toi ?**

 **\- Je sais vaguement que Ludwig a été envoyé là bas.**

 **\- Ah… »**

Devant la grimace significative de Francis, Chiara fronça les sourcils.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?**

 **\- Rien, c'est juste que… Quand j'étais en prison avec les autres miliciens, les américains nous ont forcé à regarder un film sur Auschwitz. Et…**

Il perdit son sourire ironique et là, Chiara commença vraiment à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer là bas pour que même Francis en soit aussi choqué… ? C'était comme si personne ne voulait en entendre parler.

 **\- C'est… Ce n'est pas un camp de prisonniers, comme je le pensais ?** Tenta-t-elle, réveillant Francis de sa rêverie.

 **\- En fait… Non.** Il secoua la tête. **Tout ce qu'on a vu dans ce film, c'est de la propagande. Les américains sont les vainqueurs, ils ont tout loisir d'inventer des histoires pour nous faire culpabiliser. Franchement, un meurtre de six millions de personnes gazés puis brûlés dans un four, t'y crois ?**

 **\- …Difficilement »** , reconnut-t-elle. Six millions de personnes, c'était énorme. Ça lui paraissait trop … Ignoble, horrible, inhumain pour être réel. Puis… Mince, quoi, ils auraient fini par le savoir plus tôt si des pratiques aussi barbares étaient utilisées, non… ?

Mais le doute persistait, même si ça semblait impossible. De toute façon, quand Ludwig lui racontera, elle en aura le cœur net.

 _(* : Pitchipoï, c'est le nom que les déportés juifs de Drancy donnaient à l'endroit où les trains les envoyait, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils allaient. Francis connaît ce terme parce qu'il était répandu parmi les juifs du Vel d'Hiv et qu'il a participé à leur arrestation.)_

* * *

Chiara arriva en Allemagne le surlendemain. Avec les travaux, les pays en reconstruction, les contrôles aux frontières et la délinquance, elle avait dû faire un tas de détour et avait atteint la frontière allemande, en voiture, après 72h de route. Puis 6h pour la traversée de l'Allemagne – qui était toujours considérée comme en guerre et donc sujette aux bombardements - jusqu'à Berlin. C'était presque un miracle que la vieille Renault qu'elle avait emprunté à Francis fonctionne encore après toute cette route.

L'adresse en main marquée à la va-vite sur un papier, elle trouva rapidement le quartier où les Beilschmidt résidait. Un endroit luxueux, bordé de grandes villas et… Intégralement détruit par un bombardement. Ah. Merde.

 **« Bleib nicht hier, fräulein. Es ist gefährlich. »** _(= Ne restez pas là, mademoiselle. C'est dangereux.)_

L'italienne se figea en entendant cette voix derrière elle. Et pour cause, elle la connaissait, elle l'avait entendu déblatérer des conneries pendant des mois, sous son propre toit. Elle se retourna subitement, les lèvres tremblantes devant cette coïncidence qui relevait du miracle.

 **« Gilbert…**

 **\- Chiara ? Mein Gott. Ich habe dich nicht erkannt. Es muss wegen der Haare sein.** _(= Chiara ? Mon dieu. Je t'avais pas reconnue. Ça doit être à cause des cheveux.)_

 **\- Je comprend pas un putain de mot de ce que tu dis mais moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir même si t'as été un sporco stronzo pendant deux ans.**

 **\- Entschuldigung, ich spreche immer noch kein Französisch… Du hast Ludwig vermisst. Er wird sich wirklich freuen dich wiederzusehen. »** _(= Désolé, je parle toujours pas français… Tu as manqué à Ludwig. Il va être heureux de te revoir.)_

Chiara n'avait absolument rien compris mais au milieu de tout ce charabia, elle avait reconnu le prénom de Ludwig et ça lui suffit pour qu'elle le suive. A priori, après le bombardement, Gilbert et son frère avaient dû déménager rapidement. Le nouveau quartier où ils avaient emménagé avait subi moins de dégâts mais il semblait… Vide, comme si tous ses habitants avaient déserté. Gilbert s'arrêta devant une maison qui devait être sûrement tout aussi spacieuse et confortable que l'ancienne.

 **« Hier, ist der Bezirk Spandauer Vorstadt. Vor dem Krieg war unser Haus eine jüdische Schule. Aber sie werden nicht zurückkommen. »** _(= Ici, c'est le quartier de Spandauer Vorstadt. Avant la guerre, notre maison était une école juive. Mais ils ne reviendront pas.)_

Chiara se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, ayant renoncé depuis longtemps à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne captait pas un putain de mot de ce qu'il disait, tandis qu'il cherchait les clés de la maison dans toutes les poches de sa veste. Sauf qu'il les trouvait pas. Alors il soupira bruyamment et tapa contre le carreau de la fenêtre à côté de la porte d'entrée.

 **« Lizzie, meine Liebe ! Komm offen, ich habe die Schlüssel wieder verloren. »** _(= Lizzie, ma chérie ! Viens ouvrir, j'ai encore perdu les clés.)_

Cinq minutes plus tard, une jeune femme vint déverrouiller la porte et se présenta à eux. Grande, belle, avec une longue chevelure brune et portant un tablier déjà tâché, et un regard sévère dardé sur Gilbert comme si le soldat l'avait interrompue en train de faire quelque chose. La cuisine, visiblement, constata Chiara en voyant la poêle à frire qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Devant le regard interrogatif et un peu méfiant qu'elle jeta à l'italienne, Gilbert s'expliqua.

 **« Das ist das Mädchen, von dem Ludwig gesprochen hat, den wir in Frankreich getroffen haben**. _(= C'est la fille dont Ludwig t'a parlé, qu'on a rencontré en France.)_

Le regard de la dénommée Lizzie s'adoucit.

 **\- In Frankreich ... sollte ich Ludwig eine Ohrfeige geben. Aber ich gebe zu, dass sie hübsch ist.** _(= En France… Ludwig mérite des gifles. Mais j'avoue qu'elle est jolie.)_

Et finalement, elle les invita à entrer. Et ça tombait bien, Chiara commençait à avoir mal aux pieds à force de rester debout les bras ballants. Et mieux que ça, à peine entrée, Lizzie l'invita à s'asseoir et déposa une tasse de thé devant elle. Ok… Aucune idée de ce que Gilbert lui avait dit sur Chiara mais à priori, c'était plutôt positif. Lorsque Gilbert partit dans un escalier après avoir laissé comprendre qu'il allait chercher Ludwig, l'italienne sentit son coeur accélérer. Enfin. Enfin, elle allait le retrouver. Elle eut le réflexe de jeter un coup d'oeil à un miroir sur sa droite et remettre ses cheveux en place, comme si le moindre petit défaut allait tout foutre en l'air.

Puis elle entendit des pas lourds dans les escaliers et eut le réflexe de se lever immédiatement de sa chaise, même si elle sentait que ses jambes étaient à deux doigts de la lâcher tellement elle était anxieuse.

Finalement, Ludwig parvint jusque dans le salon, et s'arrêta en la voyant. Littéralement. Il se figea, son regard planté dans le sien, comme incapable de faire un pas supplémentaire. Gilbert et Lizzie ne semblèrent pas s'en inquiéter. Son grand frère s'approcha de lui, et le secoua gentiment par l'épaule.

 **« Luddy ? Es ist Chiara. Erinnerst du dich nicht an sie ?** _(= Luddy ? C'est Chiara. Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ?)_

Ludwig finit par cligner des yeux, et son regard passa de Gilbert à Chiara. Puis enfin, il réagit et se rapprocha d'elle, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude, en France.

 **« Tes cheveux… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

 **\- C'est rien** , marmonna-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas du tout parler de ça. **Je… Pardon d'avoir débarqué ici mais tu donnais aucune putain de nouvelle alors on t'a retrouvé avec Ivan.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas être là… Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir auprès de moi, de t'embrasser… Pas après ce que j'ai fait.**

Il voulut retirer brusquement sa main mais Chiara la rattrapa en la tenant dans les siennes.

 **\- Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé.**

 **\- Et tu crois que c'est moi qui ait souffert…** Ricana-t-il, alors qu'il avait l'air au bord des larmes.

 **\- Je comprend rien à ce qui se passe, putain. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**

 **\- J'aurais été plus que tenté de te répondre ''la guerre''. Mais ça, c'était pas une guerre. Mon dieu, si je te racontais t'y croirait pas, je… Rentre en France, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu doive vivre avec ça. Pas toi aussi. »**

Il dégagea sa main, fuyant son regard et repartit se réfugier à l'étage.

Et quand Chiara voulut une explication, Lizzie était déjà partie et Gilbert se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air désolé.


	3. Encore des mensonges

**23 avril 1944**

 **« Vous avez pas un livre sur Auschwitz dans cette foutue librairie ?**

 **\- Non désolée, mademoiselle. Mais on peut vous le commander depuis la Pologne.**

 **\- Combien de temps il mettra à arriver ?**

 **\- Treize semaines, la guerre ralentit les camions. »**

Chiara soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, devant l'air désolé de la libraire. Il n'y avait absolument rien sur cette foutue ville, même pas un ouvrage. Ludwig n'était pas parti dans le vide, quand même ?

Il avait quitté la France avec son frère deux semaines auparavant, au plus grand malheur des deux amants. Après la défaite cuisante de Stalingrad en URSS – que Ivan avait fêté dignement, vu le nombre de bouteilles qui avaient mystérieusement disparues de la réserve de Francis pour se retrouver au siège du Parti Communiste – il y avait de plus en plus d'allemands qui quittaient la France pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés sur le front de l'est. Pour l'instant, l'envoi massif de soldats du Reich ne suffisait pas, les soviétiques les repoussaient constamment et semblaient pris d'une force nouvelle, ne cessant jamais d'avancer. Gilbert faisait partie de ces gens-là, partis à l'Est. Ça, c'était compréhensible. Par contre, l'endroit où Ludwig avait été muté, c'est-à-dire ce fameux « Auschwitz », demeurait un mystère. Même Ludwig ne savait pas où c'était, elle l'avait deviné à la tête qu'il avait affiché en lisant sa lettre de mutation.

Et pour couronner le tout, ça allait mal pour Francis. La Milice avait perdu beaucoup d'influence et ne faisait plus peur à personne. Ce n'était pas rare d'en voir un se faire lyncher en pleine rue, et la plupart se faisaient attraper par la Résistance pour des pelotons d'exécution. Vichy et les allemands étaient toujours là, mais n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir. Les russes se rapprochaient d'un côté, les américains de l'autre. Les forces de l'Axe étaient piégées. Résultat : Francis risquait la mort ou l'emprisonnement tous les jours mais continuait quand même son travail de barbare.

Et cette situation suffisait à rendre Chiara plus invivable que jamais. Elle était à nouveau complètement seule avec Ivan, tous deux cloîtrés dans la résidence trop grande pour eux seuls. Et ils ne trouvaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Le plus souvent, elle faisait exprès de le provoquer, ils se hurlaient dessus et cassaient la vaisselle. Alors que d'habitude, ils se supportaient plutôt bien. Chiara elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça.

Ce jour-là, elle rentra dépitée de la librairie mais une sacrée surprise l'attendait chez elle.

Déjà, Ivan était revenu puisque la voiture était – mal – garée devant le domaine, alors qu'il devait passer la journée à distribuer des tracts ou un autre truc dont elle ne se souvenait plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté. Alors quand elle entra et tomba né à né avec un type complètement inconnu, elle sursauta et attrapa la première chose qui lui vint sous le nez, à savoir la bouteille de gin que Lucie avait oublié d'emmener à Monaco. Extrêmement fragile, extrêmement chère.

 **« T'es qui toi ?! Sors de chez moi, espèce de bâtard ! Polentoni fascisti, pezzo di merda ! IVAN PUTAIN, Y A UN INTRUS !**

L'inconnu recula et leva les bras en l'air comme si Chiara avait braqué un pistolet sur lui.

 **\- Du calme pitié, je viens en paix ! Okay ? Comme les extraterrestres.**

Non mais c'était quoi ce putain d'énergumène ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?** Soupira Ivan en arrivant du bas des escaliers.

 **\- Y a un putain de _rompiscatole_ qui s'invite chez nous et je dois rester calme ?!**

 **\- Bon. Chiara, je te présente Alfred Jones, il vient des États-Unis et j'ai pas le choix, je dois le cacher ici, longue histoire. Alfred, je te présente Chiara, la sœur de Francis. »**

Au vu des yeux d'Alfred qui se plissaient, il avait déjà entendu parler de Francis au préalable. Et elle espérait que ce n'était pas la Résistance qui lui avait parlé de son frère, ils avaient tendance à… Exagérer les événements quand ils parlaient de lui. Puis soudain, Chiara réalisa que quelque chose clochait.

 **« Mais… T'es communiste, pourquoi on cache un américain ?**

 **\- Y a eu une alliance entre toutes les organisations de résistance, du PCF aux FFI. Alors dans le département, on s'est organisés, on se partage les tâches. Et après, on verra qui arrive le premier en Europe pour nous sauver la mise ; les ricains ou les soviétiques.**

 **\- Ah ouais… Et t'as quel âge, Alfred ?**

 **\- Dix-neuf ans… Pourquoi ? »**

Elle ne répondit évidemment pas. Mais si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte tout de suite, maintenant que ce dénommé Alfred était à côté d'Ivan, la différence d'âge était frappante. Le russe faisait beaucoup plus vieux que ses 22 ans, mais Alfred, il avait encore l'air d'un enfant. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes et sa moue boudeuse, il semblait sortir tout droit du service national. Et même à dix-neuf ans, même si Chiara n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, elle pouvait être pratiquement sûre qu'il était trop jeune pour être envoyé sur les lignes ennemies.

Elle finit par soupirer et le bouscula sans ménagement pour partir vers sa chambre. Sauf que…

 **« Tu as vu Francis, aujourd'hui ?**

La voix toujours aussi inquiète et préoccupée d'Ivan quand il parlait de son frère la fit définitivement craquer et brisa complètement son masque de froideur. Elle se retourna brusquement et le prit par les épaules pour être sûre qu'il la regarderait droit dans les yeux.

 **« Oublie mon frère, putain. Il est devenu complètement con depuis qu'il est parti en 1940, il a changé. Il se rend pas compte que tu l'aimes et il mérite même pas ton amour d'accord ? Il va se marier avec sa greluche et si elle se suicide pas à la fin du mois celle-là, ce sera un miracle. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de te faire du mal parce que je souffre avec toi putain. Trouve-toi quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui soit à la hauteur de ce que tu mérite. Quelqu'un qui t'aime. De toute façon, la guerre est finie, Vichy a perdu. Et Francis, il est déjà mort. »**

Puis elle le relâcha pour courir se réfugier dans sa chambre. ''Il est déjà mort'', ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Ivan. Ainsi que ce déni, ce refus de se dire que son amour restera à jamais non-réciproque.

C'est à ce moment que Ivan se promit que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Francis, il irait le sauver par tous les moyens possibles. Et là, peut être que ce foutu français se rendra enfin compte que l'amour d'Ivan était sincère.

* * *

 **12 mars 1945**

Au bout de deux mois, malgré ses multiples tentatives pour essayer d'arracher des mots à Ludwig, rien à faire. Dès qu'on commençait à parler d'Auschwitz, il se renfermait et refusait d'en parler. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était qu'il était resté cinq mois là bas et dès que les soviétiques s'étaient retrouvés à moins de 200 kilomètres, ils avaient liquidé l'endroit et étaient partis.

 **« Donc personne n'est mort ?** S'était inquiétée Chiara, se demandant s'il était traumatisé parce que des soldats allemands avaient été tués par les russes.

Et là, Ludwig avait éclaté en sanglots.

 **\- Bien sûr que si** , avait-il gémi. **On les a tous exterminé. On entassait des cadavres partout, on les tuait par dizaines de milliers… »**

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase : Elizaveta, visiblement choquée, l'avait violemment giflé et lui avait hurlé de se taire. Mais dans la tête de Chiara, y avait eu un gros déclic et les paroles de Francis lui étaient revenues en tête. _Franchement, un meurtre de six millions de personnes gazés puis brûlés dans un four, t'y crois ?_ Et bah peut être bien que si, finalement, elle pouvait essayer d'y croire même si elle avait du mal à se figurer… ça.

Ainsi, quand Ludwig était reparti se réfugier dans sa chambre et que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir de là, Chiara était venue toquer à sa porte avec les mots qu'il fallait pour que son amant baisse la garde.

 **« Moi, je te crois. »**

La porte s'était immédiatement ouverte sur un Ludwig au bord des larmes, au bord du pétage de plomb, au bord du gouffre. Elle l'avait attiré contre lui, pris dans ses bras et serré contre elle pour éviter qu'il s'écroule. Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il avait arrêté de se comporter comme un pantin disloqué et incapable de vie. Il avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle, avait trouvé en elle un point d'ancrage et l'avait serrée aussi fort que possible. Elle avait mal sous cette étreinte forte et désespérée. Mais elle ne lui a dit rien.

 **« Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Fais-moi oublier cette horreur, je veux plus jamais en entendre parler. »**

C'était loin d'être ce que Chiara aurait voulu. Elle aurait préféré qu'il vide son sac une bonne fois pour toutes. Puisque ces souvenirs semblaient peser trop lourd sur sa conscience et ses larges épaules, il devrait les partager avec quelqu'un même si c'était douloureux à entendre. Mais elle ne protesta pas, et c'était déjà vraiment un record qu'elle parvienne à fermer sa grande gueule aussi longtemps. Mais elle était également consciente qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer Ludwig avant qu'il sombre dans la folie. Et c'était hors de question qu'il y replonge à nouveau juste parce qu'elle savait pas la fermer quand il le fallait.

Lorsque Ludwig colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et commença à retirer les boutons de sa robe dans le but d'arracher ce vêtement à son corps pour le dévoiler, elle se laissa faire. Quand elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit de l'allemand, presque nue avec des mains empressées sur son corps, elle arrêta de rester passive et répondit enfin à son baiser et ses caresses. Les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce tandis que leur étreinte devenait plus sensuelle et empressée, et que Ludwig oubliait et s'oubliait entre les bras de cette femme qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

Après leurs ébats, comme Ludwig l'avait suppliée de rester, de ne pas le laisser tout seul, Chiara n'avait pas quitté son lit et encore moins ses bras. Ce qui était assez paradoxal, puisque l'allemand l'avait évitée pendant tout son séjour. Mais bon. Il était traumatisé, et culpabilisait à propos de quelque chose de visiblement grave que tout le monde avait beaucoup de mal à saisir. Et elle l'avait appris à ses dépends mais la nuit, il était secoué de cauchemars violents. Il allait finir par devenir fou, Chiara en était certaine. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il parle. Il irait forcément mieux, après ça. Quand on a touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter après tout.

C'est là qu'elle avait repensé à Felicia. Sa sœur était d'une nature très émotive et quand quelque chose la contrariait ou la rendait triste – et ça arrivait souvent – et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute parce que c'était trop éprouvant, elle le peignait. Cette idée lui était venue vers quatre heures du matin et elle avait immédiatement réveillé Ludwig juste pour lui dire ça.

 **« Il faut que tu dessines,** avait-elle dit. **Puisque tu persistes à ne rien vouloir dire, au lieu d'expliquer avec les mots, tu vas le faire avec l'image. »**

Et ça fonctionnait très bien. Un peu trop, même. Il était midi et tandis que Chiara était toujours alanguie dans son lit avec un verre de cognac qu'il avait eu la gentillesse d'aller chercher dans la cuisine, Ludwig s'activait et remplissait des feuilles blanches entières d'images plus difficiles à regarder les unes que les autres. On y voyait entre autres des corps squelettiques, parfois en masse, avec toujours les mêmes vêtements rayés bleus et blancs. Seul un dessin était différent des autres, et représentait un soldat nazi avec une blouse blanche de docteur et des ailes noires dans le dos. Sur les traits de son visage tracés par la main habile de Ludwig, il affichait un sourire où l'on pouvait distinguer des dents du bonheur, et un visage plutôt juvénile.

 **« C'est un collègue** , expliqua Ludwig devant la mine interrogative de Chiara. **On le surnomme L'ange de la mort*.**

 **\- Et il l'a mérité ?**

 **\- Oh ça, oui… Il était médecin, et il n'était pas le seul à faire des magouilles abominables. Mais étrangement, je pressens que les manuels d'histoire ne retiendront que lui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que l'histoire ne se souvient que des symboles puisque comparées aux hommes, les idées sont immortelles. Ce type, il symbolise l'horreur commise par une communauté entière alors il sera le seul puni. Et les autres peuvent dormir tranquilles. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne.**

 **\- C'est injuste.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et tu crois que l'histoire se souviendra de nous ?**

Il sembla y réfléchir sérieusement.

 **\- Peut être… Mais pas positivement. Objectivement, ensemble, on a rien fait de mal mais ce n'est pas ce que les autres pensent.**

 **\- Alors l'histoire est une connasse jalouse. »**

Et lorsque Ludwig éclata de rire en entendant sa remarque, elle sut qu'elle l'avait enfin récupéré. Et qu'il revenait de vachement loin.

 _(* = L'ange de la mort a réellement existé. Il s'agit de Josef Mengele)_

* * *

 **« Ma famille va venir pour le souper.**

Chiara qui était en train de se rhabiller s'arrêta dans son mouvement à l'annonce de Ludwig.

 **\- Ah, je vais vous laisser tranquilles alors.**

 **\- Non, je voudrais que tu les rencontre et qu'ils te voient… Comme moi je te vois. »**

Elle faillit refuser mais le baiser profond que lui donna Ludwig avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre abaissa toutes ses barrières défensives. Et donc elle allait assister à ce foutu repas de famille qui allait sûrement être long comme l'été africain et ennuyant comme jamais. Ludwig avait de la chance qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui et disposée à faire des efforts pour qu'il aille mieux.

 **« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?**

 **\- Que tu es une femme extraordinaire. Et je veux t'épouser.**

Chiara éclata de rire à cette dernière phrase, mais devant le regard plus que sérieux de Ludwig, elle se calma immédiatement.

 **\- Quoi, tu es sérieux ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'en France, on fait ce genre de demande en offrant une bague de fiançailles ?**

 **\- …Désolé, je ne suis pas aussi romantique.**

 **\- Tch. J'accepte quand même de t'épouser. »**

Ludwig afficha un sourire et au moment où il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, quelqu'un frappa contre la porte de la chambre.

 **« Ludwig ! Anneliese, Mama und vati sind angekommen. »** _(= Ludwig ! Anneliese, maman et papa sont arrivés)_

La voix de Gilbert. Chiara termina donc de se rhabiller et Ludwig prit sa main dans la sienne en descendant dans les escaliers, en direction du salon où Gilbert les guida. Assis sur l'un des canapés, autour de la table basse où Elizaveta avait déposé du thé et des gâteaux, deux personnes relevèrent la tête en voyant les deux jeunes gens arriver : Un homme blond qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ludwig mais avec les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, une femme aux cheveux bruns fins et aux yeux bleus vifs. Il y avait également une jeune femme brune avec des lunettes et vêtue d'une jolie robe violettes mais elle ne les avait pas entendus descendre ; à peine arrivée, elle avait rejoint le piano du salon et entamait une mélodie que Chiara se souvenait vaguement avoir entendue jouée par Ludwig, peut être il y a un an. Cependant, quand le vieil homme se racla la gorge, elle arrêta de jouer et se retourna, surprise et un peu honteuse de ne pas les avoir entendus arriver. Ludwig se retourna pour faire les présentations.

 **« Chiara, je te présente ma mère Alicia, mon père Burkhard et une amie proche venue de Vienne, Anneliese. Mama, vati, Anneliese, Ich stelle dich meiner Verlobten Chiara vor. Sie ist Französin. »** (= Je vous présente ma fiancée, Chiara. Elle est française.)

Chiara le sentait très mal. Déjà quand Ludwig s'était adressée à elle en français, ils avaient affiché une tête bizarre mais maintenant qu'il avait fini de parler et que Chiara avait à peu près compris ce qu'il avait dit, les vieux avaient l'air à deux doigts de péter un boulon. Anneliese quant à elle se retourna et recommença à pianoter, comme si de rien. Du Chopin. Mais elle avait quand même l'air énervée, elle aussi. C'était peut être une façon comme une autre pour exprimer sa rage.

Le père de Ludwig se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers les deux amants, l'air sombre.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas épouser mon fils** , lâcha-t-il d'une traite, dans un français parfait. **Il est promis à Anneliese depuis son enfance. On avait prévu leur mariage dès la fin du conflit et la victoire du Reich.**

 **\- Le Reich a perdu** , répliqua Chiara sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 **\- Mais la guerre n'est pas finie.**

 **\- Depuis quand vous planifiez mon mariage dans mon dos ?** Intervint autoritairement Ludwig, furieux de ne pas avoir eu son mot à dire dans l'affaire.

 **\- On fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, mein Liebe** , lança sa mère, sur un ton déjà beaucoup plus doux. **Tu ne peux pas épouser une française, on ne laissera pas une femme frivole et volage te briser le coeur.**

Euh pardon ? On tombait dans le cliché ou Chiara avait mal entendu ?

 **\- Elle n'est pas comme ça** , soupira Ludwig qui avait visiblement du mal à garder son calme. **Il y a un malentendu. Anneliese n'est qu'une amie, à mes yeux, voire une sœur. Et je vous interdis de parler ainsi de la femme que j'aime.**

 **\- Et on va se marier à Paris quand les Alliés auront gagnés** , appuya Chiara juste pour appuyer là où ça fait mal. **Et pour information, je suis franco-italienne, ok ? A moitié dans le camp de l'Axe alors respectez un peu vos alliés. »**

Évidemment, ça termina en dispute en français/allemand pas très claire et finalement, les parents de Ludwig finirent par capituler et partir en claquant la porte. Derrière eux, même si elle n'avait pas eu une seule occasion de parler, Anneliese semblait plus contente qu'autre chose d'échapper à ce mariage, et surtout à la dispute. Comme si elle-même n'était pas d'accord mais comparé à eux, elle n'avait jamais osé le dire.

 **« Bon, je ne crois pas qu'ils resteront dîner** , ironisa Chiara, encore un peu énervée.

 **\- Ils comprendront, un jour. »**

Mais c'était comme pour l'histoire. Il y avait des héros et des méchants. Et on ne prêtait jamais attention aux nuances. Et c'est ainsi qu'on se souviendra d'eux.

* * *

 **18 novembre 1944**

Ivan et Chiara avaient attendu la libération de Monaco par les Alliés pour que Lucie les rejoigne enfin. Les retrouvailles entre les deux sœurs avaient été émouvantes, entre les nombreuses étreintes et les larmes de joies à l'idée de se revoir enfin, de se dire que l'enfer était enfin terminé et que le retour à une vie normale s'amorçait lentement. Ça avait fait aussi beaucoup de bien à Francis. L'accouchement de Francesca s'était mal passé et il avait perdu sa femme et son fils la veille, ça aurait été compréhensible qu'il veuille rester seul et ne voir personne mais il était quand même venu saluer sa sœur. En revanche, ce fut différent lorsque Lucie les invita à passer Noël à Monaco chez elle et son nouveau petit ami, un certain Gabriel Mogens. Un riche luxembourgeois qui avait fait fortune dans la recherche médicale et s'était installé sur ce petit coin de paradis qu'est le rocher de Monaco dans les années trente pour se la couler douce, loin de sa famille de tarés ; son frère Lars, un radin qui gardait tout son argent pour lui et sa sœur Emma avec qui il était en froid mais qui essayait tout de même de le gaver de gaufres dès qu'ils se recroisaient en espérant se faire pardonner.

Bref. Francis refusa immédiatement l'invitation, même si elle était prévue pour décembre 1945. Il préférait rester seul en France. De toute façon, il ne s'entendait plus du tout avec Ivan, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le reste de sa fratrie et il allait finir par s'engueuler avec tout le monde s'il passait cinq minutes à discuter avec des fervents résistants de première heure qui allaient sans aucun doute le juger, en plus de le narguer avec leur richesse. Hors de question qu'il perde son temps là bas à passer un mauvais moment. Lucie n'avait pas insisté.

Et même si la sœur aînée n'était pas rentrée tout de suite à Monaco, elle n'était pas restée habiter avec eux et avait pris un appartement plus près de la ville. Résultat : L'ambiance était redevenue morose, avec Francis qui restait seul comme un rejeté et Chiara qui se sentait de plus en plus mal, faisant toujours la gueule à Ivan ; en à peine quatre années de guerre, le russe avait été présent pour elle plus que de raison. Il s'était comporté comme le grand frère dont elle avait eu besoin quand Francis était absent. Maintenant, il était fatigué des excès de comportement et de langage de Chiara, et avait fini par tout simplement arrêter de lui accorder de l'attention. Il s'était complètement reporté sur Alfred, en fait. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble que l'américain commençait à avoir une influence dangereuse sur lui ; Chiara l'avait vu jeter son passeport français dans le feu de cheminée. Mais il avait gardé tous les papiers nécessaires pour en refaire un autre, et elle devinait sans problème sa prochaine destination.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça qu'il soit attiré par les États-Unis. Il était né en Union Soviétique mais avait dû la fuir avec ses parents, quand il était encore tout petit. Sa famille était partisane de la famille tsariste et riche propriétaire terrienne. Ivan n'avait rejoint le parti communiste qu'à cause des circonstances : Il n'approuvait ni Vichy, ni Londres, alors il s'était rabattu sur un système utopique qui le faisait rêver, entouré de gens qui flattaient ses origines soviétiques et, surtout, lui promettaient qu'il serait utile. Et autant dire que c'était parfaitement le truc d'Ivan, être utile, rendre service aux autres, se montrer humain, bosser dans le social. Ça avait été le déclic. Il avait rejoint les camarades de Contigné en 1941, et il était sur le point de les quitter, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une autre façon de vivre. Au fil du temps, il avait analysé le communisme, et avait fini par déclarer que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner en URSS, ni nulle part ailleurs. Il avait écrit cette thèse, mais l'avait également brûlée.

 _ **« Je vais avoir des problèmes si je publie ça aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est trop tôt pour constater la largeur des catastrophes à venir. Mais ils verront bien, dans dix, vingt ou même trente ans, quand le régime s'effondra comme un château de cartes. »**_

Et il avait l'air de se dépêcher, comme par peur paranoïaque qu'on l'empêche de quitter la France. Il avait déjà le passeport, les papiers d'identité et même un faux acte de naissance stipulant qu'il était né en France et pas en Union Soviétique.

 **« Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de mentir sur ce genre de détail… ?** Marmonna-t-elle en lisant les papiers en diagonale. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui Ivan payait pour les faire mais ça ressemblait vraiment à des modèles originaux. Ou du moins plus que la plupart des faux papiers qu'elle avait déjà vus, où les gens changeaient leur taille et leur date de naissance jusqu'à tomber sur des résultats improbables. Évidemment, les nazis étaient loin d'être cons alors ces gens-là se faisaient griller au bout d'une semaine.

 **\- Il y a beaucoup de demandes pour aller vivre là-bas** , expliqua patiemment Ivan en appliquant un faux tampon sur son passeport. **Faut parfois tricher quand on veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Et comme ils ont une peur maladive des communistes, j'ai aucune chance s'ils lisent que je suis né en Union Soviétique.**

 **\- Tu vas peut être un peu trop loin en disant que t'as fait partie des FFL… Ils iront vérifier.**

 **\- Alfred m'a mis sur la liste. Personne ne la vérifie jamais.**

 **\- Et depuis quand tu fais partie des catholiques démocrates ? T'as jamais lu la Bible et tu dis toujours que la démocratie est bonne pour les ordures.**

 **\- Depuis que j'ai arrêté d'être orthodoxe et communiste. Et si tu savais le nombre de choses qui sont bonnes pour les ordures…**

 **\- C'est dangereux, espèce de crétin dégénéré…**

 **\- Dans la vie, faut savoir prendre des risques. »**

Chiara aurait voulu le gifler pour son comportement. Mais il avait l'air tellement désinvolte et professionnel à la fois dans son projet qu'elle n'essaya même pas de s'y opposer. Même si elle se doutait qu'il aurait un tas de problèmes si les américains découvraient ses magouilles. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas tricher avec le système.

Et surtout, elle se demandait si Ivan avait vraiment réussi à oublier Francis et s'il partait par amour pour Alfred ou parce qu'il en profitait juste pour se servir de lui afin de fuir la France et tous les souvenirs qu'il y avait laissé plus facilement et accéder à une vie plus confortable sans difficultés. Alfred, il aimait Ivan, c'était sûr. La réciproque, impossible d'en être certain.

 **« Tu l'aimes ? »**

Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, en parlant bien évidemment d'Alfred. Elle s'en fichait un peu de ce que l'américain pouvait bien ressentir, mais elle savait à ses dépends que Ivan, même sans s'en rendre compte, pouvait devenir un vrai connard manipulateur pour arriver à ses fins. Il suffisait de voir les moyens sales auxquels il avait eu recours pour faire libérer Francis. Mais il restait un modèle d'honnêteté. A elle, il ne mentira jamais.

Ivan sembla énormément hésiter à sa question. Puis il haussa simplement les épaules avec une désinvolture non feinte avant de répondre :

 **« J'apprendrais. »**

Et ça voulait tout dire.


	4. Mettre fin au silence

**28 janvier 1951**

Gilbert avait eu tort de penser qu'il n'y aurait plus de problèmes après le procès de Nuremberg. Seuls les grands responsables du régime nazi avaient été jugés, puis condamnés, puis l'Allemagne avait définitivement tourné – non, arraché – la page du nazisme. Un tas d'ordures en avait profité pour fuir en Amérique du Sud, comme le fameux ange de la mort que Ludwig avait dessiné. Mais personne ne parlait d'Auschwitz, et surtout pas Ludwig. Les cauchemars le hantaient toujours et il avait fallu être patient pour qu'il accepte de sortir de sa chambre, puis de la maison. Sortir, voir du monde, recommencer à vivre, tout simplement. Et Chiara en perdait pas espoir. Un jour, il parviendra à raconter ce qui le hantait.

Ils avaient été tranquilles jusqu'en octobre 1950. Tout avait basculé alors que Ludwig était parvenu à sortir en ville malgré sa crainte. Chiara l'accompagnait dans les rues de Berlin, et leur chemin avait croisé celui d'un ancien déporté d'Auschwitz qui avait reconnu Ludwig et avait porté plainte. Et comme les nazis étaient des gens méticuleux qui notaient tout ce qui se passait, l'armée américaine avait fouillé la paperasse d'Auschwitz et avait trouvé assez de preuves contre lui pour le condamner à une peine de prison. Dès que la notion de ''crimes contre l'humanité'' avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez, Ludwig avait fait ses valises en vitesse et fui en Argentine après deux passages devant le juge qui en menaient à rien ; dès qu'on l'accusait de quelque chose, il répondait inlassablement qu'il était un soldat et avait simplement obéi aux ordres de ses supérieurs. Et comme il n'avait aucune envie de passer dix, vingt ou trente ans derrière les barreaux, il avait changé d'identité et s'était carapaté, tout simplement. Et Chiara était restée en Allemagne, chez Gilbert et Elizaveta.

Mais même loin de la justice allemande, Ludwig risquait toujours de se faire retrouver et attraper. Il lui fallait un pays où il serait vraiment protégé. Elle avait donc repensé à Ivan. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était en 1946. Ils avaient passé leur dernier Noël ensemble avec Lucie et son petit ami maintenant mari, avant qu'il parte définitivement vivre aux États-Unis. Elle savait qu'Alfred avait acquis un statut assez important. Sous sa protection, Ludwig ne risquait rien et elle pourrait le rejoindre sans encombre. Alors elle avait recontacté Ivan par téléphone, par le biais de l'ambassade des États-Unis à Berlin-Ouest où elle résidait.

Ils avaient échangé deux ou trois banalités aux téléphone avant que la situation se corse.

 **« Je voudrais bien t'aider mais ça fait six mois que j'habite plus aux Etats-Unis.**

 **\- Tu n'es plus avec Alfred ?**

 **\- Si, si… Mais on a été expulsés du pays. »**

Et avant que Chiara puisse s'évanouir de désespoir, il raconta.

* * *

 ** **Six mois plus tôt, à New York****

A force de passer du temps avec Alfred, habiter avec lui et travailler avec lui – dans un fast-food, pas vraiment la carrière qu'il aurait espéré – Ivan avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Il était même peut être amoureux. Puis la vie à New York, même si c'était déconcertant, c'était pas si mal. Tout était plus grand, plus luxueux, plus excessif. En bref, ils avaient leur petite vie tranquille, si on omettait les voisins porto-ricains qui chantaient dès le matin à six heures et essayaient toujours de leur vendre des trucs louches, de type cigarettes cachées dans un pot rempli de sable ou des disques 78 tours avec des discours de Truman enregistrés dessus. Juste… Pourquoi faire ?

Un jour, Alfred était seul dans leur appartement et la police fouillait l'endroit, justement à cause de ces foutus porto-ricains qui avaient caché une quantité impressionnante de drogue partout dans le quintuplex pour la revendre plus tard. Alfred les avait laissé fouiller, il n'avait rien à cacher et rien à se reprocher.

Sauf que les flics avaient trouvé, bien cachés sous la plaque d'un tiroir, la carte du parti communiste de Ivan, ainsi que ses tracts de propagande datant de la guerre. Et un peu plus loin, sous les lattes du lit d'Alfred, ils avaient trouvé les lettres qu'il avait envoyé à Ivan entre 1945 et 1946, et qu'il avait complètement oubliées depuis. Et peu à peu, tous les mensonges qu'Ivan avait utilisés pour s'infiltrer dans le pays avaient été découverts.

Ce jour-là, Alfred fut accusé de deux crimes : Homosexualité (le contenu des lettres en trompait pas) et espionnage au profit de l'URSS (en partant du principe que puisqu'un communiste habitait chez lui, il en était forcément un aussi. Paranoïa oblige.)

Alfred F. Jones, le plus patriotique, le plus étasunien des États-Unis accusé d'être communiste, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Lui et Ivan étaient désormais blacklistés, et la nouvelle cible du HUAC*. Ils avaient donc fui leur petit coin de paradis pour les plaines du Canada, chez Matthew, le frère d'Alfred, le temps que ça se calme.

 _(= le HUAC, littéralement traduit par « Commission parlementaire sur les activités antiaméricaines », s'est occupé des investigations anticommunistes aux Etats-Unis jusqu'en 1975)_

* * *

 **« Donc voilà, Chiara. Je peux vraiment pas t'aider, je suis déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou.**

 **-** **Je… C'est pas grave. Fais attention à toi. Je prendrais des nouvelles régulièrement. »**

Elle raccrocha en soupirant, et se disant que finalement, l'Argentine, c'était pas si mal.

Le jour où Ludwig était revenu en Allemagne avait signé la fin d'une longue période de silence et de souffrance. Il allait se rendre aux autorités et avouer ses crimes pour être jugé dans les règles. Évidemment, tout le monde avait protesté. Gilbert, Elizaveta et même Anneliese s'étaient portés volontaires pour le cacher au péril de leur vie. Mais même s'il allait mieux, il se sentait trop coupable pour continuer à vivre. C'était soit ça, soit le suicide. Il avait été très clair. Il voulait que son esprit soit enfin en paix.

Et avant de partir pour le peloton d'exécution un certain soir de septembre 1951, où il se prendra une balle entre les deux yeux qui lui fera un bien fou en le libérant de toutes ses souffrances et des images d'horreur qui hantaient ses nuits et pourrissaient sa vie, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

Il s'était assis en face de Chiara, l'air stressé, filmé par une caméra pour que le monde entier retienne ses derniers mots. Il avait pris une grande inspiration et s'était lancé. Sans se douter que grâce à son témoignage, la mémoire des juifs victimes d'Auschwitz ne tombera pas dans l'oubli. Sans se douter de son dernier acte de rédemption avant de mourir.

 **« Je vais te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé. »**

Et il mit fin au silence.


End file.
